Bare Legged Cheek
by Uh.yeah
Summary: Just a random story idea that came into my head and refused to go away. Involves a planet of hippies and RoseDoctor. My first Doctor Who fanfic. Please r&r?
1. Chapter One

Ok, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic. And judging by this one, probably my last. It's not particularly good but I've had the idea rolling around in my head for ages and I had to write it. So... I apologise.

Anyway, please tell me what you think…

* * *

"Will this do?" she asked, somewhat nervously, from the doorway to the control room. 

She stood uncertainly as he scrutinised her appearance, finding herself feeling a slightly odd sensation in her stomach as his gaze methodically checked all of her.

"Fanta-" He frowned slightly as his gaze dropped lower, "What's with the tights?"

Rose blushed slightly. "Oh, you know, just felt like wearing them."

He looked at her like she was stupid. "I did tell you it was going to be around 30 degrees, didn't I?"

"Um, yeah," confessed Rose.

"And I seem to remember mentioning hours of dancing in hot rooms?"

"That too."

"So obviously, knowing that it's going to be very hot, you decided to wear tights."

"Looks like it," answered Rose, uncomfortably, from the doorway.

"I would've let it go if the only issue would have been you overheating," he grinned at her, "but unfortunately, they haven't got tights where we're going."

"What, never?" she asked, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Nope, never. So I suggest you get rid of the tights."

She remained standing in the doorway. "So I guess I should go change then…."

"What? Rose, just take the tights off. I know you're a human, but your intelligence shouldn't be that limited."

She stared at the floor a bit longer. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and looked up at him. "Fine, but do you have a razor I could borrow?"

He stared back at her, clearly confused, "A razor?"

"Yeah," answered Rose, heatedly, "a razor."

She sighed as he continued staring at her blankly.

"You haven't done your research very well, Doctor. On earth, women have this strange habit of shaving their legs. And I am not removing the tights without first using a razor."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, recognition finally dawning, "the removal of female body hair. Of course. I'm sure I can get you a razor. This is the TARDIS, after all," He gazed around his ship fondly, until he suddenly froze, clearly remembering something. He hastened to the other side of the control room where he pulled open a cupboard type thing and began rummaging through it. It looked to Rose like the cupboard had appeared from nowhere - and actually, considering she was on the TARDIS, it probably had. Finally, the Doctor straightened up and walked back over to her, triumphantly holding out a slightly blue metal device.

"Um, Doctor," she said, taking it curiously, "where I come from, razors don't look like that..."

"It's not really a razor. It was designed by a former companion – bit of a scientist, she was. Anyway, it removes hair permanently. After a few uses, mind you. Not that I've ever used it."

Rose held it carefully in her hands. "Why'd she leave it behind?"

He shook his head at her sadly, "Not very quick today, are we? If it removes it permanently, she obviously wasn't going to need it forever."

"Oh, right," answered Rose, feeling a bit stupid. She stared down at it, wondering if it would be difficult to work out.

"I shouldn't worry about working it," said the Doctor, cheerfully, "It was designed by a human, after all."

She punched him on the shoulder and turned to leave the room. "Won't be a minute," she called over her shoulder.

"Fantastic," grinned the Doctor, wandering idly back over to the controls.

He didn't hear her re-enter the room. So he jumped a bit when her voice exclaimed loudly from the doorway, "Bloody good machine, that."

He looked over to see her putting her shoes back on in the doorway. He stared, transfixed, as she carefully did up the straps, crossing them around her ankles.

"So are you saying that if I use that thing a few more times, I won't ever need to shave again?" she asked, grinning up at him.

He wished she'd stop running her hands over her legs like that. It was making it bloody hard for him to focus.

"I think so," he said, vaguely, desperately trying to to tear his eyes away from her legs. An alien could start thinking really improper thoughts watching sights like that.

"Pretty stupid idea to remove body hair," muttered the Doctor, gruffly, "Don't you humans realise that you're removing one of your body's main methods of heating?"

"How can it be wrong when it feels so good?" joked Rose, touching her smooth legs one last time. The teasing smile faded slightly when she caught sight of the Doctor's face.

She straightened up quickly and held her arms out at the sides. "So, am I ok now? Correct costume for the planet – which, by the way, sounds totally mad. How can one planet have solely adopted a single time period from earth?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways, Rose Tyler," he said in a fake mystical voice. He nodded his head appreciatively as he took in her appearance, the brightly coloured, almost obscenely short, mod dress looked great on her perfect figure. Her hair was carelessly loose in a way that only another woman would be able to tell she had actually painstakingly styled. "You'll do," he said, flashing her a manic grin.

"Thank God," she smiled back, walking into the room, "Can we go now?"

"Fantastic," he answered, by holding out his arm.

She slid her arm through his and laughed slightly. "How come you always say that?"

"Say what?" He answered agreeably, steering her towards the door.

"You know, 'fantastic'?"

"What kind of a question is that? Lots of people – or aliens – have favourite words."

"Just wondering."

"Well, if you must know," he said, pausing just before the door and lowering his voice, "one of the reasons I'm so fond of it is because it sounds a bit like a Gallifreyan word."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One that translates roughly as, _absolutely super and fucking brilliant in every imaginable and conceivable way._ But that's a bit long. And rude. So I tend to say fantastic."

She stared up at him, a smile threatening to take over her whole face, "And what's this Gallifreyan word, then?"

She blinked a bit as he pronounced it.

"Come again?"

"Ocjinoktihenaton."

"Ok, Doctor," she laughed as he swung open the door and they emerged from the blue Police call box, into harsh sunlight, "I think there may be something wrong with your ears. There is no way that sounds like 'fantastic'."

He tugged self consciously at his ear lobes, "There's nothing wrong with my ears, I'll have you know. It's humans who have the poor hearing. I mean, on your planet, the people can't even communicate with the pigs properly. Which is a shame considering they'd learn so much more if they could."

Rose threw her head back and laughed loudly. The Doctor looked down at her closed eyes and open mouth curved upwards into a smile. He hadn't meant it to be entirely funny – it had been true, after all – but he was glad it had made her laugh. He liked it when she was happy. And she hadn't been that happy since the thing with her father.

They walked along in a companionable silence for a while, both smiling idly.

Finally, Rose seemed to come out of her private daydream and looked curiously around her.

"Uh, Doctor, what are we doing here?"

* * *

I'll try and write more soon. 

But in the meantime, please can somebody review? I'm very laidback. So if you want me to quietly disappear, say so. I won't mind. Much.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Not sure if it's much good, but there you go. This was originally intended to be a short one shot, but it keeps getting longer and longer. I'm going to try and bring it to a close somehow. I promised that something will happen, though. Oh, and last time, I never apologised for the crap title. So... I apologise for the crap title.

Thank you vair, vair much for all the lovely reviews. They were all lovely.

And because I want to appreciate them and make it look like I've written a longer chapter than I have, I'm going to thank you all individually.

**Jillybean**: Thank you very much. I like all your stories on here loads, so it's nice to have you saying nice stuff about mine. Except I'm starting to think I'm putting a bit too much dialogue in here. I just can't help it though….

**Tulzdavampslayer: **Hehe, thanks. I have now updated. Not sure it's fantastic at all, but at least it's something. : )

**Aradia-hornbeam: **I know I'm still searching for the hair remover thing, but e-bay's a good idea. Dunno why I haven't tried that yet. I think that the story idea was incredibly random. I was a bit worried about posting it, actually. Lol.

**Typokid**: 'Ocjinoktihenaton' is pronounced in a way that the Doctor thinks sounds like 'fantastic'. Which means whatever you think, basically, because I have no idea. Hehe.

**Grace**: Really? Aw, thanks. For nice people like you, I will continue writing.

**Just my imagination**: So I'm continuing. I hope it'll start getting better soon…

**Bundle: **Thanks! That means a lot to me sniff

**Zaven**: Whoa, with threats like that, I definitely won't be doing any quiet disappearing any time soon. Instead, I'll leave a forwarding address so people can get in contact with me. Thank you for motivating me and here is the next chapter…

**Kharma**: Meric beaucoup. Not too sure where you can get the hair remover thing. I just missed the last one in Boots, but **Aradia-hornbeam **suggested e-bay and I think's that a pretty good place to start. ; )

**Grimley Fieendish**: I'm kind of ashamed to admit that I'm not too good on all the previous Doctor companions. But if you know the name of one which would genuinely fit, I'd be very grateful..: )

**Kyizi**: Thanks. That line was written in one of my moments of insanity, so sorry if it scared you, lol.

**sora's-evil-twin:** Ok, well this update is pretty short but unfortunately, not much to the point. Thanks for your review and I hope this is ok!

I don't own Doctor Who and unless there is some freak accident in the time space continuum, I never will. (I don't even know what time space continuum means, so I'm guessing it'll never happen.)

* * *

The Doctor grinned broadly at her and released his arm from hers – an action that forced a small feeling of regret to the front of Rose's mind. He walked slightly in front and then turned to face her, walking backwards. He opened his arms out to gesture at the world around him. 

"Welcome to Peaceandlove."

She blinked at him and then started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said this place was called Peaceandlove."

"That's right," he nodded at her, smiling simply, "I did."

"Oh." She looked up at his beaming face and smiled again, "Bit of a crap name, isn't it?"

"Well, they're not originally from earth. History of the place is pretty simple – some rich alien tycoon crashed his spaceship on earth a few years ago, roughly during the 60s. During the time it took to repair the ship, he got involved in the whole hippy scene and became pretty obsessed. He then used his considerable fortune to buy this planet and turn it into a state of permanent hippydom." He looked around him appreciatively, "Absolutely mad, of course. Brain probably scrambled by all your earth drugs."

"I can imagine," she agreed, looking at the landscape around her.

At a first glance, the street they were walking down could have been taken straight from earth in the 60s. But when you looked a little closer, there were subtle abnormalities that made you think you were somewhere slightly different. On some of the buildings, the bricks used to build them were not the familiar rectangular blocks, but diamonds perfectly moulded into one another in a complicated pattern. The railings surrounding a small park, looked like typical wrought iron railings, but on closer inspection, Rose saw that they were emitting a slight greenish glow and - unless she was very mistaken – an oddly tuneful humming noise.

And then there were the people. She'd lost count of how many hippies had wandered dozily past them, murmuring greetings of peace and love. At first she'd taken them to just be hippies. But then she started noticing other things about them – like the red and green eyes the last person had had. Or the cleverly concealed third ear she just managed to spot amongst the long, brown hair of the other, guitar-bearing hippy.

"So," she began, returning her attention to the Doctor who had been looking around with her, "let me get this straight. We're on a plant, imaginatively called 'Peaceandlove', which is full of aliens impersonating earth hippies. All of which was started by some insane alien millionaire, clearly with an obsessive personality."

"That would be correct," he beamed, manically, falling back into step behind her. "Any other questions?"

"Don't think so..." she answered, dazedly, "Oh, wait – why are we here again?"

"What, aside from sampling the amazing culture of earth on another planet? I'm here to pick something up."

"Ok, pick what up?"

"Just something." he answered, vaguely, striding off ahead, "Now, we better hurry up. We've got a fair way to go yet and I've got an appointment to make."

She hurried after his retreating figure, self consciously tugging at her skirt as she ran.

"What I don't get," she said, falling into step beside him again, "is why I'm the only one who has to dress up. It's hardly fair."

"Oh don't be stupid Rose," he answered simply, a slight grin turning up the corners of his mouth, "you know I'd look ridiculous in that dress. Haven't got the figure. Did once…" he trailed off, thoughtfully.

Rose laughed, despite being slightly disturbed by the last comment. "No, Doctor, you know what I mean... How come you can just go marching into any planet or time zone wearing a leather jacket while I have to get all dressed up?"

"Because, Rose, I am the Doctor. And besides, I thought girls liked dressing up."

"Yeah, well, that's really not the point," answered Rose, trying to sound defiant, but secretly remembering how much she loved trying on all the different outfits.

They continued marching forward, so fast, that Rose was starting to run out of breath and was getting uncomfortably hot. It looked like the Doctor had been right about the tights.

Suddenly, without any warning, the Doctor stopped mid-step. Surprised by his sudden halt, Rose tried to stop with him. But she was half a second too late and ended up stumbling on the pavement. Juts as she expected to come into contact with the hard ground - which on closer inspection, didn't look much like concrete - she felt the Doctor's cool hands come steadily round her waist and guide her gently back to a standing position.

"Careful," he said, cheerfully, but not quite meeting her eyes. He slowly removed his hands from around her waist and tucked them into his pockets.

"Thanks," said Rose, quietly. She started self-consciously smoothing down her clothes.

When he saw that she had composed herself, the Doctor burst into activity again.

"Ok, here we are," he said motioning excitedly at the building in front of them.

Rose looked up at the massive, ivy covered house that sat imposingly across the road. The house was made of red brick and looked as if it had been there forever. A large circular drive lead up to the front door with huge steps forming a long trek up to it. Rose wasn't entirely sure, but when she squinted, she could have sworn there were people lying sprawled out on the steps. On the opposite side of the road to where Rose and the Doctor stood, there were tall, wrought iron gates looming impressively up to the clear blue sky.

"Open," explained the Doctor, following her gaze. "Hardly an act of love to shut people out."

He took her hand, purposefully. "Come on, then. I'm not gonna have some human who's unsteady on her feet making me late."

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, as he dragged her along, "Who you calling unsteady? You've been driving the TARDIS for nearly nine hundred years, yet you still end up on the floor anytime we go someplace." _And normally_, she reflected silently, _on top of me_.

"I hardly think you can compare being thrown about by a time ship your human brain could never hope to understand, with tripping up on a pavement."

He pulled her through the open gates, whose hinges had rusted a strange, turquoise colour. Rose frowned slightly, wondering if the 'rust' was alien, or if she simply hadn't paid enough attention in her Chemistry lessons.

As they crunched up the gravel drive, Rose was slightly alarmed to see that there were really were spaced out people lolling all over the steps. This Doctor didn't even seem to notice; he sidestepped a girl who sat gazing out of the gates wistfully, walked past an 'intimate' couple unblinkingly and stepped neatly over a young guy who was staring confusedly at the sky. He continued happily over to the door and rang the doorbell. Having accomplished that, he turned around and seemed surprised to see Rose still standing uncertainly at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing just standing there?" he demanded.

Rose followed his path but taking slightly more care with the people around her – or at least she though they were people. As she passed the last guy, he suddenly woke from his dream long enough to grab her wrist.

"Hey," he said seriously, "your hair's blonde."

"Um, yes," said Rose, "yes it is. I… like your hair…" She glanced down at him, thinking that actually, he did have nice hair. And nice eyes too. Pity he probably couldn't remember his own name.

He nodded intelligently at her. "Hair is superficial," he enunciated clearly and then lay back down. "We've got some groovy clouds today, man."

Rose blinked and went to stand by the Doctor's side.

"Can't take you anywhere," said the Doctor sternly, "we've only been here a few minutes and you've already found yourself a pretty boy."

"Yeah, but the whole 'out of his mind' thing wasn't really doing it for me. Although," she said, looking down at the guy thoughtfully, "I could get used to it."

"Oh no you won't," said the Doctor, mock threateningly, "I think we can both remember what happened last time you did that."

She punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Where are we? Peaceandlove, that's where, and I'm still getting physically abused by a female human." He shook his head sadly.

"Shut up." She leaned her head back against one of the pillars supporting the porch and closed her eyes. She could catch faint strains of an acoustic guitar, floating softly on a slight breeze. She inhaled deeply and found herself feeling oddly sleepy and calm…. Was she getting affected by some kind of drug just from breathing in? She opened her eyes quickly and was slightly disconcerted to find the Doctor's eyes trained on hers.

She grinned up at him. "You know, I don't think anyone's coming."

"What? Oh, right," he said slowly, as he realised what she was talking about.

He turned to the door and opened it. He marched straight through and into the cool and dark hallway.

Rose stood still for a few seconds before following – had he always known the door was open? She shook her head and hurried after him. She was just in time to catch him disappearing through a large, oak panelled door. Feeling the familiar feeling of anticipation and complete lack of control, she followed him through.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please review. That's all I'm going to say. Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

I know it's been a while. More than a while, actually. But I've been suffering from a pretty serious attack of denial. Haven't quite got over it, but I thought writing this would be a bit of therapy for me.

Please read it and review it.

Here are my grateful replies to people who've reviewed so far:

**Tulzdavampslayer: **Hehe. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the review.

**GinnyGin: **Thanks! Sorry it's taken me so long to update...

**sora's-evil-twin: **Ah, yes, well. You'll have to wait a leetle longer to know what the Doctor's picking up. (It's not that exciting, btw). And I like the idea of a stoned Adam. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**hyperactive-frogchild:** Thanks. I wish I had one of those razors too. Especially when it's so hot... I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I like your name!

**Erin Richards:** Thank you very much. PS - no problem 

**Margaret Price:** Thank you so much for your reviews. Seriously. I have tried to take the technical advice to heart (although I can't promise that I won't have made a few of the same mistakes). And the extra info about hippies was great. I'm going to work it in. Thanks again!

**eeveekitty85: **Hehe, thanks. I'm glad someone appreciates my slightly odd sense of humour (if you can call it that). And thanks for the dialogue advice, as you'll see; I took your words to heart. ; ). (And thanks for your... interesting reviews of my other stories. :D)

**Jaydan: **Thanks very much for the review – I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Grimley Fieendish: **Thanks, as ever, for your reviews. You ask some interesting questions and give me some interesting information. Thanks!

**Spoilers: Before Jack. Very firmly before POTW. Now very out of sync with the series.**

**Disclaimer: All credit for this goes to the BBC. And Christopher Eccleston who was – no, IS – fantastic. Thank you.**

* * *

Rose stood inside the cool and elegantly furnished room, next to the Doctor. The Doctor stood regarding the mahogany desk and the large office chair that had its back to them. 

"Master Fridem?" He asked - not nervously, but conversationally.

As the chair swung around, Rose was reminded of a scene from some Bond film where she would soon be confronted with a smirking villain. It was only a brief thought though, because as the man revealed himself, he didn't exactly look as if he was planning to blow the world up anytime soon. His eyes were dazed and far-off, while he smiled blankly at them.

"Uh...huh?" he said, pleasantly.

"I'm the Doctor," said...the Doctor, happily, as he leant forward to shake his hand. Fridem took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he stared at it mildly for a few seconds and then dropped it. "This is Rose Tyler," continued the Doctor, grinning at where she stood in the doorway. Fridem's eyes passed unconcernedly over her, before he returned to smiling inanely at the Doctor.

"Uh..." The Doctor looked close to faltering, but he bravely carried on, "I have an appointment with you for..." he looked at clock on Fridem's desk, "Now, actually. Looks like I'm on time."

"Do you?" asked Fridem, agreeably, "How nice."

The Doctor frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You know," observed Rose, wryly, from behind him, "I'm not sure he's that bothered."

"Shut up," said the Doctor, amiably.

At that moment, the office door swung open behind them and a short, middle aged woman with red hair came waddling through the door. She looked a little startled to see the Doctor and Rose, but she gave them a friendly smile before proceeding over to the desk.

"Master Fridem, sir?" she asked, slightly nervously, "I have your... stuff."

Fridem frowned blearily at her, "Mar...geret? Yes. Why am I in the office? I want to be in the su-un."

Margaret smiled gently and put a mauve coloured drink in front of him.

"You can, as soon as you've drunk that," she coaxed gently.

Fridem scowled, but picked up the glass and downed its contents in one. For a few seconds he simply sat staring blankly, still holding the glass limply in his hand. Then, his eyes suddenly opened wide and he began shaking his head vigorously. It was, Rose noticed, a little like the kind of thing she did when she thought she had a spider in her hair. With a note of finality, Fridem slammed the glass back down on the desk and sat up straight. He looked at Margaret with eyes that were much clearer and smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Margaret," he said, his voice much crisper, "I think that's all for now." He winked at her as she turned and she left, flustered, with the empty glass.

"Sorry you had to witness that," apologised Fridem, nodding towards the Doctor, "but it seems to be the only effective way of... waking me up. Now, I'm not sure my memory is serving me correctly – would you mind telling me who you are again?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Fridem frowned at him, narrowing his eyes. "You look a little different to the last time we met," his eyes brightened, "You must know one hell of a reconstructive surgeon. Perhaps you could pass on the number? I'm getting a little sick of this face, myself."

"You know," answered the Doctor, modestly, "technology these days. Anyway, I'm here for my appointment."

"Of course," said Fridem smoothly, smiling warmly. His eyes lighted on Rose and he noticeably sat up a little straighter, "And this is?" he asked the Doctor, his face slipping easily into a disarming smile.

"This is Rose Tyler," said the Doctor, somewhat proudly, "She's my... companion."

"Delighted," said Fridem as Rose stepped forward to take his hand, "you've done well with this one," Fridem whispered to the Doctor, conspiratorially, "I'd hold onto a thing like this if I were you."

Rose felt herself blush slightly at the alien's compliment.

"Hmm," said the Doctor, vaguely, as he looked from the blushing Rose to the smiling Fridem.

"Please take a seat," said Fridem to Rose, motioning to a nearby chair.

"Don't mind if I do," said the Doctor, cheerfully, as he sank down into one of the posh seats.

"Right," said Fridem as he raised his eyebrows at Rose, comically.

Rose giggled slightly as she took the second seat. The Doctor scowled.

"And I suppose, we better be getting down to business," said Fridem kindly, as he pulled a bulging envelope from one of the drawers in his desk. "And may I say what a pleasure it is to be doing business with such attractive people?" He added, smiling towards Rose.

"Rose," started the Doctor, suddenly, "perhaps you better go enjoy the sun outside."

"Yeah, sure." said Rose, sarcastically, "We're here for the meeting, remember?"

"I know," said the Doctor, airily, "but this is going to be a very boring, strictly business meeting. Wouldn't you rather be out in the sun with the hippies?"

"To be honest," said Rose, "I'd rather be with people who can remember their names. No offence," she added nervously, in the direction of Fridem.

"None taken," reassured Fridem, giving her a repeat of his attractive grin.

"Rose," said the Doctor, slightly more sharply, "please go and... enjoy yourself. Please?" He played slightly on her emotions, "For me?"

Rose looked at him for a minute and then sighed.

"Fine. Ok, fine. I'll leave the comfort of this air conditioned office and instead go out into the heat and join a load of people who are completely off their faces. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," answered the Doctor, grinning.

Rose stared at him incredulously before standing up. _Men._

"I hope to see you again later, Rose," said Fridem, charmingly.

_Ok, so maybe not all men..._

She closed the door carefully on the sullen Doctor and the smiling Fridem. Ok, time to go meet the hippies.

And Rose could do that, no problem. She'd seen the end of the world. She'd been held hostage by a Dalek. She could definitely handle meeting a load of aliens imitating hippies. So why did she feel so apprehensive about approaching the large group of hippies sitting in the middle of Fridem's large and overgrown lawn?

"Hi," she said, self consciously as she approached the group with the most amount of people sitting upright. "I'm Rose." She wondered whether 'hi' was the right greeting. Perhaps she should say, "Peace, man," and then collapse down next to them.

She stood hesitantly next to some long haired guy with a guitar.

"Hey," she tried again, "I'm Rose."

He blinked up at her, not pausing in his relaxed strumming of his guitar.

"Hey," he smiled, "come join us."

"Right," said Rose, uncertainly sitting down beside him in the lazy circle.

A few of the other hippies murmured out greetings of, "Hey Rose." And Rose acknowledged them with a smile.

"So," said Rose, in an attempt at conversation with the guitar guy, "what are you playing?"

"This, that," he answered nonchalantly, "in whatever way the vibes are strongest."

"Yeah," nodded Rose, raising her eyebrows, slightly, "the vibes."

"Sylo," said the guitar guy.

"Huh?" asked Rose, confusedly.

"Me. I'm Sylo. And you're... Rose. Rose. I'm Sylo."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Sylo. So, where are you from?"

"Origin is unimportant," said Sylo, dismissively. "It matters what you are."

"And...what are you?"

"A free being. A spirit of peace. It's all you need," he assured her, happily.

"Of course," said Rose, intelligently. To her left, a dark haired girl fell back onto the grass.

"Your name," continued Sylo, "it's familiar."

"It's an earth flower," Rose helped out.

"Perfect," smiled Sylo and proceeded to sing a song about flowers.

Rose leaned back slightly onto her elbows. There was something about this place, something about Sylo's voice as he sang about the many virtues of roses that made her feel very relaxed. More relaxed than she'd felt in a long time. And apparently, her name was a symbol of beauty and free love that everyone should acknowledge and take to heart.

"Want some?" asked a wide eyed hippy to her left, who was proffering a joint, probably with an added, alien touch.

"No thanks," said Rose, carefully. Even though this place seemed so sleepy and safe, she knew it wouldn't do to start losing her senses. She'd learnt her lesson the hard way when the Doctor had taken to her to _Leviantor_. Running from armed guards was not easy while drunk.

"That's cool," approved the hippy and leaned clumsily over her to pass it on to Sylo. Sylo took it and inhaled deeply, his right hand still carelessly running over the guitar strings.

As the joint was passed around the circle, Rose could feel the people around her zoning out even further.

"I'm just going to go talk to someone," she said, excusing herself, as she spotted the young guy from the front steps wandering aimlessly around the outskirts of the garden. No one in the circle acknowledged her leaving, although Sylo could have muttered a lethargic, "Peace, man."

"Hey," said Rose, as she caught up with the guy. As she got closer, she was able to see that he seemed to have dunked his head in a bucket of water, if the way his brown hair was plastered to his head was any indication. "We met before. Kind of," explained Rose.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled. He had a nice smile, noted Rose, idly. "The blonde girl," he acknowledged her presence, amiably.

"Otherwise known as Rose," she grinned.

"Right, like the flower," he said, smiling again. "I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you. So, where are you from?" asked Rose, before she remembered that '_origin was unimportant'_. It was just that, after all the travelling she and the Doctor had done; it had become second nature to want to learn about all the different people's homes.

But unlike Sylo, Ben seemed to have no problem with talking about his origin.

"I'm from Kent," he explained, "travelled up here with a few of my mates."

"You did?" asked Rose, confused, "So you're from Earth?"

"Um, yeah," laughed Ben, "Where else would I be from?"

Rose bit her lip. "But we're not on Earth right now."

"What?" asked Ben, "Of course we're on Earth. Where do you think we are? The moon?" He shook his head at her. "Are you tripping? Because if it's your first time, I really wouldn't accept any of Sylo's stuff - it's a bit strong for a beginner."

"I'm fine," said Rose, "Just... joking! So, what do you know about Master Fridem?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's cool. One of his friends brought me down here, actually. I was hitchhiking and one of them gave me a lift in their van. That was one groovy van," he said, reminiscing slightly. "Although I can't remember much of the journey," he grinned, "Must have been far-out."

"I'm sure it was," said Rose, trying to match his easy smile. But in fact, she was trying to work out how what the Doctor had told her and what Ben had told her fit together. So Ben was from Earth, living on Peaceandlove, but still convinced that he was on his home planet. That made sense.

"Rose!" called a northern voice, from across the garden, "Come on!"

She turned and saw her favourite Doctor standing at the top of the steps that led down to the garden.

"That's my friend," explained Rose to Ben. She stared a Ben for a few seconds before taking his hand. "You should come with... You should come meet him."

She turned again and began heading towards the Doctor, dragging Ben behind her.

The Doctor was not going to like this, at all.

* * *

**Ok, please review. And if anyone wants to pass on some hippy info or – better yet – hippy 'vocab', please feel free. : D**


	4. Chapter Four

I'm back. But sorry; this one will not be that great.

I'm going on holiday for two weeks now, and I didn't want this to get too behind. So I've updated. Sorry for the pointlessness and poor quality.

**Spoilers: **Fairly early on. Before Jack came along, anyway. Completement out of sync with the series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it - it's the BBC's. Which is hardly fair. I think they should share it out among the dedicated fans and bring Christopher Eccleston back.

I think I'm in serious denial. Anyone else feel the need to send a letter begging for CE back? Hehehe. Because the BBC's really going to be able to do that... We could at least ensure he's in the Christmas Special. And tells Rose he loves her?

**Mentions for all those lovely reviewers:**

**Jessie Wings: **Thank you. I'm glad you think it's interesting. Even though the story idea is incredibly random. I swear, I have no idea where it came from.

**EbonyBeach**: Hehehe, thank you.

**Grace**: Don't worry about missing any chapters – loads of people have said that they missed chapter 2. Dunno why. Can't really give you any hints about what the Doctor's picking up. Except that it's nowhere near as exciting as you think... Christopher Eccelston is the best ever. No doubt about it. And yeah, this is kind of meant to be a Rose/Doctor fic. But it may not come across that well. Thanks for the review!

**Erulasse**: Oh my God, I love that cat story. I will definitely try and work that in. Thank you :D.

**golwenadanath**: For lovely, encouraging people like you, I continue. Thank you so much for your lovely review. And I know what you mean. This was meant to be really short but it now seems to be making its own decisions.

**Princess Jennifer**: I do want to know about your hair! I like hair – I have long hair too... Anyway, thank you for your review. I love jealous Doctor...

**MaidM**: Rose is doing pretty well in this fic, isn't she? So many guys... Anyway, thanks for your really kind review.

**Eevee**: Yeah, I love your reviews. Once I start dialogue I really can't stop. At all. As you can probably see. Next chapter, I will work hard to include more description. Thanks for reviewing!

**Grimley Fieendish**: You're so mysterious. I will take that as a... compliment? Thank you :D

**sora's-evil-twin.the-Bad-Wolf**: Oh dear, I've got everyone all worked up about what the Doctor's picking up. Hmm... lol. Thanks for your kind words and I like your name.

**VampireHelsing**: Aw, thanks. :D

**GinnyGin: **Thank you vair, vair much. Here I am, updating! I hope you like this one.

**Erin Richards**: Wow, thanks so much for your review. It was really useful – all the information was great. So thanks very much for that. And also, thank you for the compliments. It's nice to know it's Doctor Who-ish. Thank you!

**So I hope you all enjoy this. And if you don't, please tell me why...**

* * *

"Rose," whined the Doctor, "this isn't necessary." 

"Um, yeah, it is," assured Rose, firmly, "Because right now that guy thinks he's on Earth when he's actually on an alien planet. Ingesting loads of alien imitations of Earth drugs."

"But he's happy," tried the Doctor, "Look at that great big grin on his face..."

They both turned and looked at where Ben was sitting with a group of other hippies, sharing a joint. The young guy's hair was ruffled and he was wearing a dazed, but blissful expression.

"Doctor," sighed Rose, "he may be happy now, but what about later? He deserves to be back on Earth where he can make his own decisions."

"You're overreacting because he's pretty." said the Doctor, calmly, "He can make decisions here. It's practically Earth here, anyway."

"Except that it's full of aliens."

"Nice aliens."

"Aliens who clearly kidnapped him. I mean, how many people here were originally kidnapped from Earth?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Ask Fridem. Probably not many."

"I thought you fought against injustices like this!" exclaimed Rose, exasperated, "Some people are being kidnapped and taken to a foreign plant against their will. How is that different to other stuff we've tried to stop? I bet if he was some girl you wouldn't think twice."

"Maybe I wouldn't," said the Doctor, stiffly, "I just keep remembering what happened last time I let you have a boyfriend onboard."

"Not my boyfriend," muttered Rose, "Anyway, we'd only be dropping him on Earth. We're not talking about a full time companion or anything."

"I might not be able to land us in the '60s," tried the Doctor, a little desperately, "We might end up in the '80s and that would be even worse."

"Doctor," said Rose in mock surprise, "are you doubting the TARDIS' abilities?"

"No, the TARDIS can do anything..." he trailed off as he noticed the triumphant smile on Rose's face. "Fine. But we're only dropping him off. That's all. It'll be one quick trip. No sleepovers and bringing him along on trips. He gets on and gets off."

"Thanks," said Rose, gratefully, throwing her arms around him and giving him an affectionate hug.

"Alright," said the Doctor, pretending to grumble. "Go and tell him the good news. Although he probably won't want to leave."

Rose released him and with a final smile went off to tell Ben some story about being on their way to Kent and did he want a ride? And failing that, would he accompany them on a random trip?

Then, she planned to meet up with Fridem and ask him whether there were any other kidnapped Earth hippies. With the Doctor's help of course.

The Doctor leant back against the wall as he watched Rose hurrying off to join the group Ben was currently part of. The confident and smug way she was walking showed that she had clearly won a fight. A fight the Doctor should never have let her win. But when she opened her eyes all wide like that there was nothing he could do. Saying 'no' to Rose Tyler was like licking your elbow – impossible and painful, no matter how hard you tried.

He watched as she reached Ben and held out a hand to pull him to his feet. The Doctor felt himself stiffen a little as he watched Ben place his hand in Rose's and stand up. He had no right to... It was ok. Rose had dropped his hand as soon as Ben was upright.

But the stupid little ape was, if the Doctor wasn't mistaking, flirting with Ben! He was sure that the smile she was giving the guy was a bit over the top. And did she really need to be giving him that particular, flirtatious look? Was it necessary to be fiddling with that strand of hair? She was only telling him that they could drop him home, for God's sake. And Ben was lapping it up, the Doctor could tell. Hadn't he seen the hug Rose had given him just moments before?

The Doctor folded his arms and scowled at the floor.

That was how Rose found him when she came back over about five minutes later.

"You know," she said, laughing, "you look exactly like a sulking seven year old. A seven year old human."

The Doctor cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"How did the boyfriend take it?" He asked brightly.

"Very well. He's really grateful and I've arranged it so he meets us tonight, just before we leave. That way, you don't have to spend any longer than necessary with him."

"Oh great," said the Doctor, sarcastically.

Rose laughed happily and linked her arm through his.

"Now, are you going to show me some more of this place, or what?"

"Why doesn't Benny-Boy show you around?" asked the Doctor, somewhat petulantly.

"What?" asked Rose, comically, "You think I'd choose a common human over a Time Lord? Don't be stupid. Come on."

The Doctor cheered up a bit at that and led her back out the gates of the house. He took her into the town centre which was pretty close by. It contained an idyllic centre of worn and faded shops selling unfamiliar objects, health basics and some basic clothing. Rose wanted to take a picture of the shop openly dedicated to selling drugs, but she'd left her camera on the TARDIS. A souvenir shop was tucked cleverly down an alley – noticeable enough so day trippers could pick up a memento and hidden enough away so the genuine hippies wouldn't be offended by the materialism of it all. Rose bought a badge saying, "I've been to Peaceandlove, man" which glowed red when she was at peace with herself. It currently remained blue. They also stumbled inadvertently on a small concert which contained a mass of bodies swaying in time to some acoustic music. They stayed for a while but left after people began chanting and demanding for "Peace! Love!"

Later, they sat on a small bench outside a park. Instead of children playing on the swings, there was a long haired young woman swinging higher and higher, her eyes wide and unblinking. Beneath her on the grass, lay a young man who was reading something to her.

Rose sat beside the Doctor sipping at the cold drink he'd got for her. It was green, slightly gloopy and seemed not unlike a milkshake. Even though it was unrecognisable, it was drinkable and apparently very, very healthy. It was also surprisingly refreshing in the midday heat.

"Weird," Rose breathed out suddenly, as she stared around her.

"What is?" asked the Doctor, looking at her expectantly.

"Is the whole planet hippy-ised?"

"Pretty much, yeah," replied the Doctor, turning his attention back to his drink.

"But isn't the planet huge?"

"S'not that big. Fridem's rich, but he couldn't afford an Earth sized planet."

"But there are countries? And there are hippies on every part of every country?"

"I suppose so. But it's nowhere near as big as Earth. I'd imagine that this area around here is about... one tenth of the whole planet."

"That's still pretty big. And there are enough aliens to fill it up. Enough aliens obsessed with hippy lifestyle."

"Well the '60s was a very popular decade," explained the Doctor. "Loads of aliens could wander around Earth, pick up a few good books, and all the humans were too stoned to realise. And they had fun drugs that many aliens hadn't heard of. So yeah, there are quite a few aliens wanting to come here."

"Weird," said Rose, again.

The Doctor shook his head and grinned, staring resolutely ahead of him. Rose drank through the straw noisily, but stopped when she felt something hard and unfamiliar go into her mouth. She gently put the cup next to her on the floor. She'd had enough.

"Did you get that thing you wanted from Fridem?" asked Rose, lazily as she leant back against the wood of the bench. She could have sworn that the bench bent slightly to maker her more comfortable.

"Oh," said the Doctor, moodily and beginning to scowl, "No, I didn't. He wouldn't give it me."

"Really?" asked Rose, surprised, "Why not?"

Rose blinked as something like a flash of anger seemed to pass across the Doctor's face. "He thought he could blackmail me or something. One thing in return for another, but slightly less friendly."

Rose sat up and looked at him in interest. "Blackmailed you? What were you trying to get from him, anyway?"

"Just something," answered the Doctor, going vague, "Something I partly needed for the TARDIS." He frowned again, and looked at Rose out the corner of his eye, "But it doesn't matter now. We can get it somewhere else."

He stood up and picking up Rose's cup, threw it in the bin, along with his.

"How'd you know I'd even finished?" complained Rose, as she too stood up.

"You didn't want any more," said the Doctor, simply. "We should get back to the manor now."

"Ok. What did he blackmail you with?" asked Rose as she linked her arm through his again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing I was prepared to accept," answered the Doctor casually.

"I want to talk to him, when we get there," said Rose, confidently. "I want to ask him about this kidnapping stuff."

"Ok," said the Doctor, pleasantly, "But I have to come too."

Rose looked at him in surprise, but smiled. "That'd be great, thanks."

He smiled back at her, but it was slightly distant, as if he was worrying about something else as well.

When they got back to the manor, they were greeted by Ben. He smiled as they approached and Rose went up and met him warmly.

"I'm on time," he said in a friendly way to the Doctor, "Rosie said you hated it when people were late."

The Doctor grunted disinterestedly.

"Don't worry about him," Rose reassured Ben. "We just want to go speak to Master Fridem before we leave."

At that moment Fridem himself came out from the front door wearing smart clothes and holding a single rose. His face brightened when he saw Rose standing at the bottom of the steps and he hurried down to meet them.

"I'm so glad you're here. It's truly a pleasure." He handed her the rose politely, "I know it's a cliché and you probably always get it, but I couldn't resist." He smiled expectantly at her.

"Um, thanks," said Rose, looking confusedly at the rose in her hands.

"I didn't think your friend here would agree," confided Fridem, eyeing the Doctor, "But clearly he's seen sense."

"Would you excuse us?" asked the Doctor curtly, as he took Rose's arm and led her slightly down the path to a safe distance.

Fridem turned, unbothered and began talking animatedly to Ben.

"Ok," said Rose, wearily, "What's going on? Not that I don't enjoy having charming young men handing me flowers."

The Doctor winced a bit as she mentioned the bit about 'charming young men', but ignored it as he pulled her closer and talked a little more quietly.

"That's what he was blackmailing me with," explained the Doctor in a low voice.

"What, flowers?" asked Rose, bewildered

"No," said the Doctor, impatiently, "He was blackmailing me with you. He wouldn't give me the...He wouldn't give me the part I needed unless you had dinner with him. I said no, of course, but clearly he assumes it's going ahead. He thinks you're having dinner together."

* * *

**I would love you forever and ever if you reviewed.**

**(Hope that doesn't put you off)**


	5. Chapter Five

Ok. Back from holiday, and back on computer.

I have no idea what happened with this. It seems to have tied some invisible string to my fingers and run away with me. I don't really know what it's doing any more. I'll just have to see what happens, I suppose...

Mentions to all my fantastical reviewers...

**GinnyGin**: Thank you very much for your many, lovely compliments. (Have I really kept them in character..?)They really made my day. :D

**tulzdavampslayer**: Glad it didn't put you off. Thanks for reviewing!

**eeveekitty85**: Yay! I managed a plot twist. lol. And that elbow thing was weird. But thanks for sharing it. : )

**sora's-evil-twin.the-Bad-Wolf**: I like jealous Time Lords. And I don't know what was in Rose's drink. If you like, we can pretend it was the stunned body of a pink and green ladybird from the planet Haslough. Ok?

**spyrolizy: **Thanks. I like people who review. :D

**fobofish92**: You must be psychic, because even I didn't know that was coming, lol. Thank you very much for the hippy phrases. And I miss CE too. I may have mentioned that before.

**Becsy Lexi**: It is very cheeky of you to ask... But no, sorry. I am a very good little teenager. Lol. I hope Fridem behaves himself too. But I no longer have any control over this story...

**EbonyBeach: **Thank you. Your review made me smile in a way that was oddly reminiscent of the Doctor... I hope the dinner's interesting. But I can't be sure. And the bench could have bent either because it's a strange alien planet or because there were drugs in her drink... Take your pick.

**Princess Jennifer**: Hehehe. You got quite into that. Yeah, CE should come back for a fluff filled Christmas special. sigh Anyway. Fridem is turning out to be pretty evil, indeed. Thanks for reviewing

**Jessie Wings**: I think the reason for Rose not to have dinner is that the Doctor's very jealous. And Fridem's a bit weird. Sorry if that didn't come across too well. And I hope the Doctor/Rose thing's alright for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**The Angle of Hope**: Well I like to spread the love. Ben's alright, I suppose, but the Doctor's numero uno. Of course. Thanks for the lovely review. Hope this chapter's ok..

**quizzabella**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Laseri**: They are rather rude at times. Thanks for the review.

**Vampirehelsing**: Merci buckets. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Erin Richards**: I'll try and mention Kent again sometime if it makes you that happy, lol. And you can lick your elbow? Whoa. You could become famous with that, you know. Thanks for the review!

**RavenMerc**: Thank you very much for all the much needed hippy info. I'm glad the story amuses you!

**Spoilers: Not very many at all. Before Jack.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the BBC, as in they own it. But the role of Doctor Who belongs solely to Christopher Eccleston.**

* * *

Rose squinted up at the Doctor, her mouth contorting slightly, as she struggled to suppress an amused grin. 

"Doctor, it's just dinner."

"What do you mean 'just dinner'?" demanded the Doctor, "This isn't 'just dinner'. It could be dangerous, it could go too far, you could... Well, it could... I said no."

"I really sorry, Doctor," smiled Rose, sweetly, "But that made no sense at all, mate. And I can do dinner, no problem. I have had dinner with charming young men before, you know."

"But not," said the Doctor, through firmly clenched teeth, "with charming young aliens."

"Hmmm, I get your point. I mean, I've had dinner with you, and you're an alien. But somehow, I'm not sure 'charming' is the best word to describe you... And you're hardly young, either. Still, it'll be interesting to see how charming young aliens behave, anyway."

The Doctor looked like he was about to be sick.

"Rose," tried the Doctor, his voice taking on an almost desperate edge, "you can't do this. I won't let you. We're just going to go and that's that."

"And what about the part you need?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure I can get it elsewhere."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and tried to read his carefully blank face.

"Am I missing something here? Does 'dinner' actually mean something else?"

"No. I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Is Fridem a convicted rapist, or something?"

The Doctor looked startled. "No! Rose, I wouldn't take you to meet someone like that."

"Didn't think so, don't worry. Is it possible that he would attack me or otherwise?"

"No."

"So what's the problem, Doctor?" Rose sighed, exasperated.

"I just don't think you should..."

"You don't _think_ I should or you don't _want_ me to?" asked Rose, pointedly.

The Doctor stared expressionlessly down at her, seemingly at a loss for words.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were suffering from something called jealousy, Doctor."

"Listen, Rose," said the Doctor, shortly, "It could be dangerous. I'm not allowed to come with you. Anything could happen. Anything. Fridem's a pretty mysterious - and possibly dangerous - guy. It's not worth it."

"Now you listen, Doctor. You haven't told me what it is, but I can tell that you really want this thing for the TARDIS. And I trust you. So if you tell me you need it, I believe that you need it. You've done loads for me already – changed my life, as a matter of fact. So I think that enduring dinner with some arrogant, rich alien is a small price to pay if it'll help you out."

The Doctor stared down at her for a few seconds before his face broke into a welcome, manic grin.

"Rose Tyler," he said, barely able to keep a hint of wonder out of his voice, "you are one of the most impressive humans I've ever known."

"Shut up," said Rose, but turning a rather attractive shade of pink, despite herself. "So I'm off to have dinner. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night with Ben – do hippies have takeouts? Have fun, be good and don't wait up," She couldn't resist ending her sentence with a mischievous grin, which widened even further when she noticed the Doctor's appalled expression.

"Oh come off it," she whispered quickly, "as if I'd ditch you for a drug-addicted business man."

And with that, she turned her back on the dismayed, but rather smug, Doctor. She approached Fridem who was waiting patiently with Ben. After a quick explanation to Ben about what was happening, Rose turned her full attention to the alien. She flashed him her widest, most attractive smile and taking his arm, led him slowly back up the steps.

The Doctor stared after them for a while, trying to grin widely in order to crush the rising anxiety he could feel beginning to surface. Suddenly, however, his face fell and he let out a long groan.

"What did she say about Ben?" he muttered to himself, as he spotted the young guy come sauntering up to him.

Wide eyed, the Doctor stared around him, wondering which would be the best escape route to take. But he was too late. Before he could start running out the gates in a melodramatic fashion, Ben had reached him and was smiling in what – the Doctor thought bitterly – he probably assumed to be a friendly and relaxed manner.

"Looks like we've got a chance to get to know each other," Ben beamed.

The Doctor sighed and resigned himself to the prospect of spending a whole evening with a male human. At least, he thought to himself, he could try and drum in the message that Rose was off-limits.

Subtly, of course.

* * *

"So," asked Fridem casually, as he generously filled up Rose's wine glass, "What do you think of our humble Peaceandlove?"

"I think it's absolutely fantastic," said Rose, inwardly smiling that she'd gotten to use the Doctor's word. What had the Gallifreyan word been again?

"Really?" Fridem beamed at her, "But I'm sure a well travelled girl like you is just saying that."

"Oh no, I mean, I've always wanted to know more about the '60s. And, well, here we are!"

"But obviously, seeing as you're with a Time Lord, you could have just gone back to the real period on Earth." He took a sip from his own wine glass, watching her carefully.

Rose's heart skipped a beat.

She widened her eyes and laughed girlishly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr Fridem, it sounds almost as complicated as the things the Doctor sometimes says."

Fridem narrowed his eyes a little further, but he relaxed when Rose leaned forward across the table and took his hand.

"Tell me about how you created Peaceandlove," she pleaded, in a low voice, "I'm fascinated by it all."

She leaned back in her chair and picked up her wine glass as he started to talk.

His words were all around her – he may or may not have been providing her with a detailed account of repairing his spaceship – but Rose wasn't listening.

She was trying to figure Master Fridem out. She felt as if he was playing a game with her. A game that he thought only he knew about. A game he thought Rose was too stupid and simple to realise had begun, let alone win.

She wasn't sure why she'd lied to him about the Doctor, but something had told her it was the right thing to do. Some instinctive need to protect him and some stirring distrust for Master Fridem.

Whatever he thought, Rose was going to win.

She sniffed her drink suspiciously before taking a tiny sip and smiling at Fridem, as she set it back down on the table.

"Amazing," she said, once she felt that he'd come to the end of his story, "I can't believe you did all this."

He smiled in a way which conveyed modesty, embarrassment and humility. Rose could tell he'd been practicing it in the mirror.

The same red haired woman from earlier entered the room and began serving the food. It was unlike anything Rose had ever seen before and she couldn't decide whether the plate in front of her held a main course or a starter.

"Thank you," she said, politely, as Margaret finished placing the food on the table. Margaret smiled back and quickly left.

Rose noticed Fridem watching her look at the plates and could tell he expected her to be overwhelmed by the exciting new food.

"Wow," she enthused in what she hoped was an admiring manner, "I've never seen anything like this!"

Fridem smiled slowly and indulgently as he helped himself to more wine.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have. It's the finest cuisine in this sector of the universe. You won't find anything like it anywhere else."

"I'm sure it's wonderful." Rose smiled again and began taking tiny mouthfuls. She expected it to contain some kind of drug, but she wasn't entirely sure how she could avoid eating at least some of it. The narrow-eyed gaze Fridem was regarding her with gave her some indication just how keen he was for her to eat it all up. Still, she could eat as little as possible. And try and... well, try and do something.

After a while Fridem seemed to decide that they'd eaten enough of that course and clapped his hands. Margaret came rushing in, cleared away their half empty plates and placed new ones in front of them.

As Fridem began refilling her wine glass, Rose blinked. She didn't remember finishing it. In fact, she was sure she'd only taken about two baby sips. That was strange.

"Are you ok?" asked Fridem in a concerned voice, as Rose began massaging her forehead.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, a long day," Rose picked up her fork and began idly mashing up the food on her plate.

There was something she was supposed to be doing. She knew that. Something she needed to ask him.

But she couldn't quite remember. It couldn't be that important though, could it? Why shouldn't she just relax and enjoy the evening? Then she could go back with the Doctor and take Ben ho-...

Ben.

"So," asked Rose, casually, struggling to clear her mind a little, "Are there only aliens on this planet?"

"Now, I think that's one of the secrets to Peaceandlove's success," said Fridem in a low voice, leaning forward, "It's true that Peaceandlove is very popular with the alien community. But," he paused for dramatic effect, "I find that having some genuine human hippies thrown in, too, gives the planet a truly authentic feel."

"Mm, yeah." Rose tried to look impressed, "Just wondering – but how do you get the hippies here?"

"Well, to start with, I tried selling it to them. You know, telling them about how great Peaceandlove was. But they always thought I was a hallucination. So I had to turn to kidnapping."

Rose blinked in surprise at the casual way he'd mentioned it. As if it was a perfectly ordinary, every day thing to do. She could just imagine him calling Margaret from the front door; _"Back later; I'm just going to kidnap some more hippies."_

Rose snorted.

She covered her mouth quickly as she realised what she'd done.

"Uh, sorry," she stammered, clutching a napkin to her face, "Some food went down the wrong way."

Fridem smiled understandingly at her.

"I know what you mean. You should try the food some of those alien hippies give you. Your nose'd never recover."

Rose laughed in what she hoped was a convincing way.

"So, you don't consider yourself to be a hippy?"

"Not really, it's more of a hobby." he replied airily and flashed her a broad smile.

"Right. Hobby," Rose smiled back, temporarily blinded by his white teeth.

And then Fridem was filling up her wine glass again and Rose was beginning to feel like the world was a very wonderful place where everybody loved her. Everybody. Including Margaret; who she promptly thanked for her love and support when the large woman re-entered the room.

Fridem was talking about a new kind of spaceship and making Rose giggle. Which was strange, because after an embarrassing incident on her seventeenth birthday, she'd promised herself that she would never giggle again. And excluding when she was in the Doctor's company, she'd stuck to the promise pretty well.

She couldn't help feeling that there was something else, though. Something she'd touched on earlier, but forgotten to follow up.

But it couldn't really matter that much. She was allowed at least one night of fun. This charming young alien was being very kind to her, really, and she felt amazing. More than amazing.

She glanced mildly down at the table, where Fridem had covered her hand with his own.

"You must be very tired," he was saying, smoothly.

He was wrong. Rose wasn't feeling tired at all. She was feeling very much awake. Physically, though. Mentally, her brain had completely switched off. But physically, she was feeling very active indeed.

She felt a bit like dancing.

* * *

Reviewing makes the world go round. 

And we wouldn't want it to stop spinning, would we?


	6. Chapter Six

Not sure where this is going. But I think I'm starting to see the end. Not how long it'll take, but that's a good sign, right? Actually, I'm looking forward to writing the end...;-D

Mentions to all those who so kindly bothered to review...

**Becsy Lexi**: Well, here you go – here' some more. :D Thanks very much for reviewing and read on to find out how Rose is doing now...

**Jessie Wings**: Yup, Rose needs some help on the memory front. I'm glad that you're able to handle the Doctor/Rose stuff. But I don't think I've put too much in here...

**VisionGurl**: Denial. I know it so well. I've just blocked all the bad parts of PoTW from my mind, but remembered all the good ones...;)

**Starlite**: And yes, hopefully there will be some shippiness. I have it all planned out... PoTW is one of the most depressing things I have ever seen. It's so goddamn _sad_. Sorry, lost control for a bit there - am returning to denial...

**GinnyGin**: That wasn't a cliffhanger. Not really. But this this chapter's a bit random, I'm afraid. Ok, I've seen DVDs out in HMV, WHSmith, Virgin etc. But they only have about three episodes each and are around £13. Don't think you can get the last few episodes yet, though. BUT, in November, a boxset is coming out. It will, however, be expensive. Does that help? You could go check on Amazon as well. Hope you like this chapter...

**earthdrago**: I haven't taken too long, have I? And I think I've finally worked out what the Doctor needs to get. You, however, will have to wait to find all the answers to your questions. Sorry...

**Laseri**: Fridem is rather odd. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing. :D

**The Angel Of Hope**: I love jealous Doctor too! That's why I'm trying to get as much out of the situation as I can... Mwahahaha. Hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Grimley Fieendish**: Ok, I have never seen Android but I now intend to look it up. You have me intrigued. But because I've never seen it, I don't think it's part of his plan. Sorry.

**tulzdavampslayer: **What will they do, indeed..? Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Princess Jennifer**: Hey, if you enjoy ranting, rant away. I don't mind at all. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**sora's-evil-twin.the-Bad-Wolf**: I'm wondering the same thing, actually. Lol. I am touched that you risked motion sickness, in order to review. Thank you very much. And don't worry, no ladybirds were harmed in the writing of this story...

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. sniff**

* * *

"Can you dance?" asked Rose, standing up suddenly - and slightly unsteadily - from the table, "Do you have music?" 

"Of course," said Fridem smoothly.

He got up and fiddled with something in the corner of the room. Soon, the room was filled with the smooth sounds of a slow and sensual song. It throbbed through the air, inviting the listener to sway in time the music and forget everything else.

"Oh no," pouted Rose, "I want a fast song. I don't want a slow one."

Fridem ignored her, and approached her in the middle of the floor.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening his arms so she could step into them and drape herself over him.

As they swayed rhythmically and silently to the music, Rose reflected that Fridem was holding her rather too tightly. She wondered briefly what it would be like to dance like this with the Doctor. To be this close and this still with him. Well, not _still_ exactly. But a moment away from frantic activity.

It was nice with Fridem. But that was all. Nice. Nothing special. Still, whatever she'd been given seemed to completely outweigh that thought, if the way she was clinging to the alien was anything to go by.

"I bet your Time Lord friend wouldn't like this," said Fridem, softly as he held her tighter still.

"Time Lord?" asked Rose, vaguely.

This slow song was taking a long time. She wondered if the next one would be fast. She'd prefer a fast one. Slow dancing with the Fridem guy was getting a little boring.

"Yes," prompted Fridem, "The alien you're with. The Time Lord."

He swung her out, slightly violently. Almost as if he was trying to get her to give him the right answer. Whatever he was trying to do, it only served to make Rose feel dizzy. And slightly sick.

"I'm sorry," said Rose, forcing the words. She couldn't quite remember why, but there was a reason she distrusted this man. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Your friend," repeated Fridem. He slowed them down even further and looked into her eyes. "Maybe more than a friend," he murmured, inaudibly.

But not quite inaudibly. Rose's eyes widened.

Fridem laughed coolly. "It must be difficult being in that position. Between a simple companion and... something more. Frustrating for you. The Doctor doesn't know what he has."

Rose frowned as the hand that had been on the small of her back sank even lower.

"But I suppose, being a Time Lord..."

He swung Rose out again, simultaneously asking, "Where does he take you, Rose?"

But Rose never got to answer, because she was busy rushing behind a pot plant. And being violently sick.

"I'm sorry," gasped Rose. She staggered unsteadily to her feet. But while her legs felt slightly wobbly and her hand-eye co-ordination was probably a little out, her mind felt sharper. A lot sharper.

"Don't worry about it," reassured Fridem, as he took both her hands, presumably to lead her back into a dance.

"I think I've had enough of dancing, thanks," said Rose politely as she returned to the table. "I'm a bit tired. But you really are a wonderful dancer."

Fridem accepted her decision graciously and sat back down opposite her. She watched him warily as he refilled her wine glass. She would not be touching any more of the stuff. However, hopefully he would be. If she wasn't very much mistaken, he'd been drinking just as much as she had.

"So," she gushed, once he'd finished fussing with the wine, "You were telling me about your wonderful planet. You really kidnap humans from Earth for authenticity?"

"Yes. We pretend we're taking them on a road trip to somewhere. And they end up here."

"How... wonderful. How many do you have here at the moment?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not too many, actually. There have been a few nasty incidents, I'm afraid. It seems that some humans can't quite stomach all the alien variations of drugs." He smiled ruefully at her and shook his head, as if it was a sad, but very minor, event, "I'd say we have about ten here at the moment."

"Really? And they never suspect that they're not on Earth?" Rose watched him carefully, but opened her eyes wide, as if in admiration, "You manage to keep them that drugged up? You must have a very clever method, Mr Fridem,"

"Yes..." Fridem glanced at her oddly, a funny expression taking over his face. "I have..." He looked away and then back at her. There seemed to be something different and unidentifiable about his eyes.

"What is it?" murmured Rose in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She wasn't quite sure how well she pulled it off, though. It wasn't like she'd had a lot of practice. Mickey's idea of seduction had tended to be a takeaway in front of the TV and then an early night. She leaned forward and gently took Fridem's hand across the table, "Are you ok?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and then stood up so suddenly, Rose almost fell off her chair. But luckily, she managed to swing forward at the last moment and avert any chances of an embarrassing incident. Although, considering she'd already snorted, demanded a dance and then thrown up, she wasn't sure how else she could humiliate herself. Still, another opportunity would probably arise later.

Fridem took her both her hands in his and then kissed each one. Rose tried to keep a straight face, even though she was feeling slightly sick again.

"Come on," he said, his voice taking on the excitement of a small child, "I want to show you something."

"Um... ok," agreed Rose, as he led her quickly out of the room.

* * *

"So what's this?" asked Ben, as he held up yet another item lying on the floor of the control room. 

"Nothing you'd understand," snapped the Doctor, disgustedly.

"Man, this place is _far-out_," exclaimed Ben for about the fifth time.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Bringing Ben into the TARDIS had seemed like a good idea half and hour ago. He thought the whole bigger-on-the-inside-than-the-outside thing would have stunned him into silence for at least a little while. But instead it had just prompted a lot of boring questions.

Questions that Rose herself had asked, actually, but he was sure she had never been as irritating about it.

He continued drumming his fingers on the control panel as he leant against it. Rose was taking a long time. She'd said not to wait up, but that had been a joke. Hadn't it? It must have been.

"Hey, I say this as a friend," came an annoying voice from the corner, "You really need to relax."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, dryly.

"Definitely. You've got to stop worrying about Rose. She'll be fine, man."

The Doctor scowled and drew out the Sonic Screwdriver, thinking he'd make the alteration to the inside panel after all. But he hastily tucked it back inside his jacket when he noticed Ben's curious gaze.

"Don't worry," continued Ben, "She didn't even like Fridem in that way."

"And I suppose you're an expert," said the Doctor, somewhat heatedly.

"Well," Ben said modestly, completely missing the Doctor's sarcasm, "I could just tell. She was obviously putting it on."

The Doctor scowled harder and drummed his fingers more violently. Ben let out a shaky breath.

"You want to go somewhere? I know a groovy place down town. I think you'd like it there."

"You want to go somewhere?" asked the Doctor, suddenly standing upright, "How would you like to go to Earth?"

"Earth? Oh, no, you've been taking that stuff too. No, man, we're on Earth now."

"Nope," said the Doctor cheerfully, "I'm afraid there's something you need to know. Man."

Maybe this would shut the guy up.

* * *

Climbing stairs in such a short skirt was not at all easy. She was glad Fridem was ahead of her, he probably would have been scarred for life if he'd been behind. Although, thinking about it, she didn't think he'd have minded too much. 

"Is this, like, a tower or something?" joked Rose, slightly out of breath.

"Something like that," answered Fridem, seriously, "Nearly there."

Rose stopped patiently behind him as he scrabbled about with something – possibly a key. Rose couldn't quite see, but it looked like they had reached the top of the staircase and were standing outside a door. If they were, it would be the third locked door they had come across. Clearly, Fridem didn't want anyone looking at... whatever he was going to show her.

With a final click, Fridem swung the wooden door open and he led her through into a dark and tiny corridor which was more like a porch or vestibule. With yet another door at the end of it.

"Well," remarked Rose, "You really don't want any visitors up here. You guard this thing almost as closely as Mickey guarded his playstation. Never did let me on it," she added, slightly bitterly.

"Playstation?" asked Fridem, looking up from the door to stare at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing."

"Here we are," announced Fridem, in an excited whisper. "I can't have anyone walking in up here. I haven't shown anyone this in a long time. Not since... Oh, never mind,"

He stood back and slowly swung open the door.

"Wow," Rose breathed out in wonder, as she was bathed in a deep pink light, "I can see why you'd want to keep this safe."

* * *

The Doctor glanced over at the slumped figure in the corner. His piece of news had certainly worked as far as shutting Ben up was concerned. The only thing was, the Doctor was now unsure which was worse; the devastated and confused man in the corner, or the inquisitive and talkative one. 

"Come on," said the Doctor, attempting a cheerful tone, but not quite succeeding, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Ben stared at him bleakly.

"Ok, maybe it is..."

Ben continued staring at him, his eyes large and little-boy like. Completely lost.

"Alright, I'll buy you a drink. Or a joint. Not sure which you'd prefer, but come on..."

The Doctor walked over to Ben and pulled him slowly to his feet. He could do with a drink himself. He didn't know what Rose was doing or why she was taking so long, but it wasn't at all funny. He didn't like to think about all the things she could be doing. Even though that was exactly what he had been doing the whole time since she'd left. Thinking about her and Fridem.

"We can go get you nice and high. Then you'll feel better," _And less likely to have Rose angry at me for making you upset_, he added silently.

"Shall we go to the place I mentioned before?" asked Ben, weakly.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

He led Ben slowly over to the TARDIS door. He opened it and let the slightly shocked man pass through. The Doctor had to admit, even though he'd been very subdued, he'd taken it very well. There had been no hysterics, no angry outburst; just quiet – albeit depressed – acceptance. Which was rather impressive, considering the man had just found out the planet he'd been living on for the past few years wasn't Earth at all.

And even though this could have been a redeeming factor in the Doctor's eyes, it only served to make him slightly more against Ben. Because someone like Ben was going to be very dangerous to have in the same area as Rose. If, of course, she hadn't already been won over by Fridem.

Ben stood patiently beside the Doctor in the cool, night air as the alien quickly turned to lock up his beloved TARDIS.

"So even though it's an alien ship, you still lock it with a key?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah," answered the Doctor, slightly defensive, "There's no reason why not."

Relief that Ben seemed to have recovered was quickly turning into irritation. Rose had never asked this many questions. Or, if she had, she had done it in a much more acceptable way.

"Ok, so let's g-" The Doctor withdrew his arm quickly as the shock shot into his hand. He reached out and touched the blue phone box again, quickly regretting it, as another, sudden shock passed through his hand.

"That's strange," he said, as he easily unlocked the door and stepped inside. He backed out and relocked it. Another shock passed through him as he touched the side.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben, watching the Doctor anxiously.

"I can get in and out, but she's still sending me shocks," mused the Doctor, more to himself than to Ben. "Unless..." He looked up quickly as a sudden thought struck him.

He turned and quickly began striding off.

"Hey," Ben called after him, as he hurried to keep up, "Where are you going? My place is that way."

"Change of plan," answered the Doctor, without slowing down.

There was something strange going on, and he was sure it wasn't at all good.

* * *

Another chapter. Not sure what to make of this one, though. What do you think...? 

Oh, and just out of curiosity, because I'm a very weird person – how do you pronounce Fridem? Do you pronounce it like **Free-dem** or **Fri-dem**?

Like I said, I'm a very weird person.


	7. Chapter Seven

Well, I don't think I've ever updated so fast before. But I'm getting all excited as I get nearer to the end.

I didn't really have a significant reason why I asked how you pronounced Fridem. I'm just a very weird person. Still, it was very interesting. Personally, I pronounce it **Free-dem.**

**Mentions:**

**Princess Jennifer: **Don't worry. The reviews can do weird things sometimes...I'm glad I've managed to achieve tension and provoke curiosity. Thanks for reviewing!

**Becsy Lexi: **That could be why the TARDIS is sending him shocks. Hopefully I'll be able to explain it more later. But not in this chapter... And I guess, gross as it is, Fridem must be used to sick. And also, I'm a very big fan of Rose/Doctor...

**sora's-evil-twin.the-Bad-Wolf: **Sorry you've been ill. I was ill before – that's why I took so long with the last update, actually. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**earthdrago**: Hopefully, at least some of your questions will be answered here. This chapter didn't take too long, though. At least I don't think I did. And this is my favourite cliffhanger so far. Hehehe...

**VisionGurl**: All will be revealed... Thanks for reviewing!

**GinnyGin**: Hey, you can have Ben so long as I get the Doctor... I'm going to wait for the boxset too, but glad the info helped. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Laseri: **Well here is the answer to questions about the room. Hope you like this update and thanks for reviewing!

**The Angel Of Hope**: Yeah, Fridem's a bit weird. He's not based on anyone I know, luckily. This soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: The BBC own it. Duh. **

* * *

"So," began Rose, completely mesmerised by the single source of light, in the otherwise dark and bare room, "What is it? What does...what does it...?" 

She lapsed off into silence, completely absorbed in watching the large, deep pink crystal that had been placed in the centre of the room on a wooden stand. Lit from underneath, up through the stand, the coloured light it emitted seemed to caress everything it touched, and noticeably warm it.

And now, as Rose stepped forward, so that she was completely bathed in the light, she realised that it was a very comfortable warmth. A friendly one, that wrapped itself around her and made her feel safe. As safe as she felt when the Doctor hugged her.

In fact, even though before, she would have claimed that being close to the Doctor was what made her feel most content; she was rapidly beginning to reconsider.

Rose stood there, eyes closed, arms outstretched, feeling like she never wanted to move again. The air around her pulsed with energy and was so relaxing; Rose could have fallen asleep then and there.

Actually, she was looking around for a nice spot to lie down in, when Fridem reached out and yanked her back.

Rose whimpered in displeasure a little, as she was pulled out of the light. She still felt calm and relaxed, but it just wasn't as strong as when she was closer to the centre.

She made to move forward again, but Fridem held onto her tightly.

"Here, put this on first," he instructed.

Wordlessly and without taking her eyes off the crystal, Rose took the proffered item and jammed it on her head.

She stood still for a few minutes, before slowing turning to face Fridem.

"Did I just put a tin foil hat on my head?" she asked, slightly dazed.

"Yes," confirmed Fridem, "It seems to be the most effective way of blocking out the signal. Only necessary when you're this close to it, though."

"You have got," said Rose, slowly, "to be kidding me. This is ridiculous, I don't really need it, do I?"

She moved as if to take the hat off, but Fridem quickly stopped her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Rose. Don't you want to learn about the crystal?"

"Well, yeah," pouted Rose, "but it would nice if I could do that without having to wear a stupid hat. I mean come on, this isn't some stupid film." Rose didn't mention that it was probably messing up her 'un-styled' styled hair.

He stared at her for a few minutes and after a short while, Rose blushed, realising how childish she'd sounded.

"Oh, alright," she said, giving in and trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing foil on her head, "What does it do?"

"Well, this crystal emits rays that conduct feelings of complete peace and harmony. Kind of like genuine peace vibes. When people are affected by it, they feel calm and no longer need to ask questions. Humans seem to be particularly susceptible to it, as well."

"That must be useful," said Rose, sarcastically, "Especially as far as your kidnapees are concerned."

"I must admit," Fridem said, modestly, "This crystal is one of the main causes of my success. Without it, there would probably be an outcry as the hippies realised where they were or decided to move on. The sad thing is, not everyone wants to stay a hippy forever," He looked down forlornly and then watched Rose, watching the crystal. "I've never shown anyone this before, you know."

"There's something I don't get," began Rose, trying to work it all out in her head, "If you consider being a hippy only a hobby, why are you so desperate to keep people here?"

"I like to think I'm bringing people happiness," he said defensively.

"But, there is also money." He added slowly, when she continued staring at him pointedly, "_Freedom_ happens to be the number one retailer of hippy clothing. And then there's the health food – organic does not come cheaply. It is," he said, beaming at her, "a rather excellent venture."

"But doesn't that go against the whole hippy concept?" burst out Rose, "This whole thing is based on money!"

"Well, yeah," said Fridem, looking at Rose like she was stupid, "You can't get through life with just your long hair and unwashed feet, you know. Everything costs money now."

Rose made a small noise of disgust and Fridem looked hurt.

"It's not just me," he said, in a wounded voice, "It's everyone and everything. I'm just trying to get by with the cards I've been dealt."

Rose looked at his offended face and sighed. She was starting to suspect that Fridem was not very stable, mentally. And considering she was the first person he'd ever actually shown the crystal to, pissing him off would probably not be a wise move.

"It's just," she said, gently, trying not to annoy him further, in any way, "It's not very fair on the people who don't realise what's going on, is it? I mean, what about all the humans you've actually gone and kidnapped to bring here? I don't know who you've been talking to, but kidnapping isn't actually considered normal."

Fridem snorted. "They're only humans, Rose."

Rose looked at him, incredulously.

"Did you miss the part where _I'm_ human?" she cried out.

"Oh, no," he said, quickly taking hold of her hand, "You're a special human. All the others are normal - boring. But you're a special human."

"You've only known me for one day," said Rose, raising her eyebrows at him.

"So? Anyway, you're with the Doctor. Of course you're special."

"Right," said Rose, not really listening any more.

She kept hold of his hand and led him nearer to the crystal. It really was impressive.

Although not quite as impressive as the fact that a tin foil hat was currently protecting her from its effects. Rose still hadn't got over that.

Looking at it more closely, Rose could see that it wasn't all that big. In fact, it was barely bigger than her fist. It was the light that made it look larger. Shining up from a rusty metal base, that was holding the crystal firmly in place.

"Hey," she said, turning to Fridem, "Do you know what it was the Doctor wanted from you?"

"Oh," answered Fridem, a rather triumphant look taking over his eyes, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I do."

"You think you do?" Rose asked, doubtfully.

"Well I wasn't too sure at first – but don't tell him that. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. He's not going to get it anyway."

"Excuse me?" Rose demanded, "What do you mean he's not going to get it? I thought that was the condition of me having dinner with you."

"Is that all this is to you?" Fridem accused her, in the same, wounded tone he'd used before, "A simple dinner in return for a useless object?"

"Uh, no..." answered Rose, doubtfully. Now she didn't merely suspect it – she was certain Fridem was suffering from a severe chemical imbalance. "Of course it isn't. I've had a wonderful time. I'm just a little bit upset, that's all."

"Why? Because the Doctor won't get the thing he needs?" Fridem was clearly confused.

"Maybe a little," admitted Rose.

"Well," said Fridem, airily, "I can't give it to him. I told you – I'm not entirely sure what he wants. So I can hardly give it to him, can I?"

"No, no," soothed Rose, distractedly.

She stared at the crystal. She had a very strong feeling that this was what the Doctor wanted. Which was pretty stupid, really, considering he'd never even given her so much as a hint about what he was looking for. How could she possibly know? But staring at the crystal, she was almost positive that it was what he wanted.

She was also positive that Fridem would never give it to him. And the Doctor would never be able to take it. The Sonic Screwdriver could probably have gone through all the locked doors, but it would have taken him a while. Besides, judging by the Doctor's behaviour before, he didn't seem that keen on breaking in and taking it by force.

Which meant it was up to Rose.

But there were other things she had to sort out as well.

"Mr Fridem," she said, timidly, "I'm really worried." She hoped she was pulling off the wide-and-dewy-eyed look.

"What are you worried about?" asked Fridem, slightly anxious.

"It's just," Rose looked at him and then away. "All the humans you've brought here. What if they want to have their own life? They can't if they're here, instead of on Earth."

Rose could actually feel tears welling up. Now, if she'd only managed to produce this kind of emotion in her drama lessons at school, she could have been a world famous actress by now.

Except then, she would never have met the Doctor.

"But they're happy here!" exclaimed Fridem, "I don't see the problem. They're calm and happy here, without having to worry about anything."

"But they're not calm out of their own free will. Maybe, if they weren't under the influence of your crystal, they'd make other decisions and choose other lives."

"Maybe so," said Fridem, grumpily, "But they're happy. I don't treat them badly."

"Of course you don't. But I can't help thinking that they'd be happier on Earth."

Fridem shrugged, indifferently, and stared at the crystal, darkly.

Rose slipped her hand onto his shoulder and rested it there.

"How about, you tell me who all the humans are and we take them back to Earth for you?"

Fridem stared at her. "You can't do that! I need them here for authenticity!"

"You won't need them anymore," Rose reassured him, "Peaceandlove already has such a huge reputation, you don't need cheap stunts like genuine hippies anymore. You'll still have crowds flocking here. Please? For me?"

Rose thought the 'for me' line was pushing it a little – it had worked on her when the Doctor used it, but it was possible that Fridem didn't feel that strongly about her. Still, it was worth a try.

"Fine," sighed Fridem, like a petulant child and begrudgingly told Rose the ten names.

Rose was just running them through her mind and praying she would remember them all, when they both heard a loud commotion coming from downstairs.

Fridem marched over to the door and stood listening in the little vestibule.

Rose, who was still standing in the middle of the room, could distinctly hear a rather Northern accent shouting, "Excuse me, coming through. I'm sorry, but your pathetic attempts to stop me will have to wait till later. I have things to do."

Rose grinned slightly. The Doctor had obviously grown tired of waiting, she thought to herself.

She shuffled herself over to the crystal, keeping watch on Fridem who was standing at the doorway. He seemed to be slightly on edge, but still rather reluctant to actually go down the stairs and face the Doctor himself.

Never taking her eyes off Fridem's back, Rose suddenly reached out with lightning speed and placed her hands over the crystal.

Praying it wouldn't make a noise – she never could tell on these alien planets - she attempted to tug it firmly from the metal base. But it wasn't going to move. Growing desperate, Rose rearranged her grip, pulled the crystal so the base came off with it and stuffed it inside her tin foil hat.

Then she quickly strode to Fridem's side and looked down the stairs with him.

"We should go down," she said to him, "We don't want them coming up here. We could go somewhere quieter..."

"You're right," said Fridem, turning to smirk at her. "Hey," he said, as he saw the rest of the room out of the corner of his eye, "What happened to the pink li-"

Acutely aware that Fridem was probably about to discover she had stolen his prized possession, Rose did the first thing that came into her head.

Oblivious to the footsteps approaching on the stairway, and the crystal clutched tightly in her hand, she kissed him.

* * *

Dun dun dun... 

Spare a review for a poor, fanfiction writer? Make it your good deed for today.


	8. Chapter Eight

I seem to be on a roll. From an updating point of view. Not from a quality of writing point of view, sadly. But I am so close to the end...

**Mentions...**

**GinnyGin: **I hope Rose stays in character for this chapter... And I'm not sure about letting you trade Ben for Jack. I'll have to think about that one...

**Pharaoh Katt: **Thanks. And this chapter will reveal the Doctor's reaction.

**Dr Azaria**: Hope you didn't injure yourself in any way after reading the last chapter. The last thing I want is to be sued by readers. And I wouldn't dream of leaving it at that, so here's some more...

**spyrolizzy**: Hehe, thanks. I hope this is quick enough for you...

**Starlite1**: Well, you'll have to read on to see how the Doctor takes it... She was brave, but I'm not sure if he'll see it that way, lol.

**Laseri**: I supposed having the hat around the crystal would work the same way as her having the hat on her head, as far as blocking out the rays is concerned. But we'll have to see how the Doctor deals with it all...

**lizpen**: I'm glad it's not angsty – I don't do that so well. Christopher Eccleston was fantastic. We really need to do something to get him to come back. If only for the Christmas special!

**asimus**: Well, Rose has always done things her way. And running would have meant that he probably would have found out about her stealing the crystal.

**Becsy Lexi**: Poor Doctor, indeed. Hope this has been updated soon enough, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jessie Wings**: Well, I think trusting your gut instinct is an important thing. I'm glad the story's still enjoyable. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**tulzdavampslayer: **Well, maybe she wasn't thinking too clearly. And now we have to see how the Doctor reacts...

**Vampirehelsing**: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**LilCosette**: Thank you! And I wonder what the Doctor will say, as well...

**eeveekitty85**: Nice to see you back – hope you had a good holiday. And thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters. That was really nice of you. I'm glad you like the conversations between them all, as that's the most fun to write, lol. And I love the fact that the TARDIS is alive too. So I'll try and get more of that in. But I look forward to your hinted about fic, too. Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, BBC owns it all, I own nothing, I'm a worthless person who spends my time writing stories about other peoples' characters. Same old, same old.**

* * *

When Rose drew back from Fridem and broke the kiss, the alien may, or may not have been staring at her with an enraptured expression on his face. He could have been looking down in confusion, wondering how he had managed to bring on an approach like that. It was also possible that he'd been staring at her in anger, surprised that she had taken such a liberty – although that was unlikely. 

However, whatever Fridem's reaction had been, Rose was completely unaware of it. All her attention had been taken up by the hurt look in the Doctor's wide eyes - before he had turned and started hurrying back down the stairs, muttering, "Sorry to interrupt. I thought..."

For all Rose cared, Fridem might not have been there at all.

But she still had to make sure he didn't find out about the crystal. If he realised she'd taken it, there would have been no point in kissing him at all. And she would have hurt the Doctor for nothing...

"Quick," she said, taking hold of Fridem's hand, "Follow him!"

"Ok." answered Fridem, simply, a rather dazed expression on his face.

It seemed that he had obviously responded well to Rose's kiss. Too bad she hadn't meant anything by it.

As Rose hurried down the stairs, tugging on her dress and praying she didn't break an ankle in her heels, she kept replaying how the Doctor had looked. He couldn't honestly have thought that he'd interrupted a genuine kiss. Could he?

When they finally emerged into the entrance hall, completely out of breath, Rose could see the Doctor and Ben making their way outside.

She turned to Fridem and said, "Why not lock this last door? Just in case." Fridem nodded, clearly still dazed and went over to the door.

Not looking back, Rose ran over to the front door Ben and the Doctor had just disappeared out of.

"Doctor!" she called, pausing briefly at the top of the steps, "Oi! Doctor!"

He didn't even turn round, though. He simply continued striding on, his leather-jacket-clad back looking particularly cold and unfriendly.

"Ben?" implored Rose.

Ben responded by reaching out and grabbing hold of the back of the jacket, pulling the Doctor to a halt.

"Hey," he said to the alien, "Rose is calling you."

"Oh?" said the Doctor, in a carefully guarded voice, "I didn't hear her."

He looked up as Rose approached him and grinned rather alarmingly.

"Hello, Rose. Having fun?" he asked, in a cheerful voice.

"What do you think?" asked Rose, sarcastically and pulling a face.

"Well I don't know," said the Doctor, casually, "It looked to me like you were having a _very_ good time, back up there. In fact, I'd say-"

Rose glared at him, before cutting him off and focussing on Ben.

"Listen, Ben," she said, turning to the human, "I don't know if you'll manage this at this time of night, but could you possibly go and find these people?" She quickly reeled off the names Fridem had given her, "Do you need me to write that down? No? Ok, so can you go find them and tell them... tell them they're invited on our road trip as well?"

Ben looked at her for a few minutes before saying, carefully, "You mean tell them that they're invited back to... back to Earth?"

Rose stared at him open-mouthed, before turning to the Doctor. "You told him!" she exclaimed, outraged. "I can't believe you told him!"

"Ok, so I told him!" said the Doctor, throwing his hands up in the air, "I don't see how much harm it could've done him, though. He had a right to know. And besides, he's handled it very well."

"Yeah, well if we were going to tell him him, I would have chosen a better time. And I would have told him gently."

"What? And you're saying I can't tell people stuff gently? Besides, when would this 'better time' have been? What were we supposed to do while you were off getting cosy with your boyfriend?"

Rose glared at him. "I think you're forgetting," she said, in a cold voice, "that the only reason I had dinner with him, is so you could get your 'special part'."

"Didn't look like such a huge sacrifice to me."

"Uh," interrupted Ben, timidly, "I'm just going to go... find these people. I won't mention the being-kidnapped-to-an-alien-planet-thing," he laughed, nervously; "I'll take them all back to the TARDUS. TORDIS?"

"TARDIS," snapped the Doctor. "I'll meet you there. And I'll see you there too, Rose," he said, turning back to her, "Unless, of course, you want to stay here."

"Of course I don't want to stay here," said Rose, quietly, horrified that she could feel tears in her eyes, "I want to come back with you."

He looked at her intensely before saying quietly, "Right. Well. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes, then."

And without another word, he strode back off to the TARDIS. Rose stared after him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rose?" came a curious voice from behind her, "Rose? What's going on?"

Rose carefully composed herself before turning back to Fridem.

"Nothing," she said, brightly, "It's just that I'm going to have to go. I have to go visit... family."

"Really?" Fridem looked crestfallen, "But you can't go. Not after... We had a good time tonight, didn't we?" He smiled smoothly at her, the charismatic man from earlier returning.

"We did," lied Rose, "But I really have to get back to see my family."

"I suppose," he mused, "But perhaps," he stepped forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "we could pick up where we left off another time?"

"Yeah, uh, that would be nice. But I'm not sure if that would possible. You see, there are lots of things I really have to-"

Fridem narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm sure the Doctor could give you one day – or night – off, couldn't he?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Rose, noticing the change of tone in Fridem's voice, "Yeah, I'm sure. Some time... you know. I'll come back. Definitely." She stopped, hoping she hadn't overdone it.

"I look forward to it," beamed Fridem, kissing her hand gently. "But for now, I'm afraid we'll have to part."

"Yeah. Listen, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course," Fridem smiled attractively, in a way that Rose now knew not to trust. "Anything."

"Will you give the kidnapping a rest from now on?" Rose didn't think he'd agree, but it didn't really matter. Without the crystal, there would be no point in him kidnapping anyway. It would become too much trouble to get them to stay content. "You don't even need to kidnap them, really."

"I promise," he said, kissing her hand again.

"Thank you so much," smiled Rose, carefully extracting her hand from his grip, "Anyway, I better..."

"Of course. I can see that I would be a fool to give the Doctor what he wanted now."

"I'm sorry?" asked Rose, in confusion, "I thought you didn't know what he wanted."

"Oh, I didn't. Well, I don't. But I'm starting to suspect more and more that he wanted... a love potion." he paused dramatically and then continued when he noticed Rose's raised eyebrows, "I'm almost positive that he kept mentioning something about a Ballifregan item. And what are the Ballifregans famous for, if not their love drugs?"

With a huge amount of effort, Rose managed to contain her laughter.

"Well, I'm not sure that that would have been what he wanted, but, if you say so."

"Trust me, Rose," smiled Fridem, "I've seen a lot of this world. And I know that many unscrupulous characters would be tempted into drugging a woman like you for their own ends," he finished, delicately.

"Well, I'll be careful," Rose reassured him. "But I better be going."

"Goodbye, Rose," said Fridem, bowing and somehow managing to regain hold of her hand, "Until we meet again," he kissed her hand again.

"Yeah, can't wait," gabbled Rose, before taking her hand back and hurrying away. She didn't look back.

The walk back to the TARDIS was dark and surprisingly cold in comparison to the earlier heat. On any other planet, Rose would have been slightly concerned about walking alone so late at night – and the Doctor even more so. But she supposed that considering she was on a planet named Peaceandlove, there wasn't really anything to worry about. At least, she hoped that was why the Doctor had let her go alone.

In reality, he was sitting inside the Control Room, glancing anxiously at the door, wondering whether it would be a bit over the top to phone her. He was angry, yes, but he couldn't forget the way his heart had leapt into his mouth when he'd suggested she stay with Fridem. Or the way his stomach had swooped and he'd been filled with relief when she's said that she wanted to stay with him. He was also beginning to regret leaving her behind. Firstly, who knew what could happen to her on the way back? Admittedly, they were on perhaps one of the most peaceful planets, but someone could always decide to force her along to a late night rave. They could. And secondly – and perhaps more importantly – who knew what she could have been doing with Fridem while they said goodbye?

On approaching the TARDIS, Rose was met by the sight of ten hippies standing confusedly outside. They were a typical hippy assortment, the only way of telling the men from the woman was by looking at the skirts – the hair length was roughly the same on each person. With the exception of Ben - who had pretty short hair, in comparison to the others.

On seeing Rose, Ben walked up to meet her, evidently relieved.

"I managed to find everyone you asked for," He told her, "But we seem to have a little problem getting in. We've knocked, but the Doctor isn't opening up."

"Don't worry," said Rose, wearily, transferring the crystal to her other hand, "I've got a key."

Rose pushed her way through the small crowd, Ben following her closely behind. Just before she opened the door, she turned to Ben. "Wait here a second, will you? I'll just let the Doctor know you're here."

"Sure," he smiled, standing back to let her through the door.

The Doctor looked up quickly as soon as she walked through the door and smiled the same, alarming grin as before. It wasn't his normal, care-free and manic grin – this one seemed very forced.

"You're back," he said, with over the top cheerfulness. "Was the walk back ok?"

"Fine," answered Rose, unconcernedly, "There are a bunch of hippies outside, who have been knocking on the door for a while."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, feigning surprise, "Well I didn't hear them. I haven't been in the Control Room the whole time, you know."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, you might want to think of somewhere to put the ten of them," she said, disparagingly.

"I'm sure the TARDIS will work something out," he said, not moving.

But as Rose went to open the door, he jumped up and came and stood beside her.

"I really ought," he said through gritted teeth, as a mass of dirty hippies came rushing through the door, "to learn to say 'no' to you, Rose Tyler."

He paused long enough to receive the happy grin Rose flashed him, before jumping to the front of the crowd and shouting, "Ok, follow me and I'll show you to... uh... the party room!"

He led the group, ignoring the many cries of "Groovy!" and "Far-_out_!" down the corridor and to the first door the TARDIS presented him with. Throwing it open, he stepped back to allow them all to pile into the psychedelic room the TARDIS just happened to have. Then, he slammed the door behind them and locked it.

Looking thoroughly pleased with himself, he turned to walk back to the Control Room when he was stopped by a stern look from Rose.

"You can't just lock them in," she said, in disbelief.

"I can and I will," retorted the Doctor, firmly, "Besides, we can't have them wandering around the TARDIS, can we?"

"Yeah, but you can't just lock them in. I mean, what if someone needs to get out? And what about Ben? He knows it's an alien ship. Thanks to you," she added, quietly.

"Hey," said the Doctor angrily, "I'm just clearing up the mess your boyfriend back there made. So we'll do things my way, thank you very much."

Rose glared at him angrily and incredulously, before muttering, "Unbelievable!" and stalking off.

The Doctor watched her go, a funny feeling rising in his chest. When she had turned the corner and was out of sight- and hopefully out of earshot – he unlocked the door and poked his head inside.

"Ben?" He called, trying to find the man amongst the smoke and lazily reclining hippies, "Ben?"

"Yeah, Doctor?" said Ben, coming to stand in front of him.

"Uh, would you step out here for a few seconds?"

"Yeah, sure," Ben followed the Doctor out into the corridor, curiously.

"Right," began the Doctor, gruffly, "Here's the key to this door. You know this is an alien ship and obviously we can't have you guys wandering off everywhere. I want you to keep this in case of an emergency. So keep them in here and don't disturb us."

"Wow," said Ben, taking the key, "That's a lot of responsibility. But I'll be fine with it. How long will this thing take?"

"Not sure," answered the Doctor, vaguely, "Depends, really. Anyway, stay in here and don't let anyone out."

He patted Ben briefly on the back, and then motioned for him to go back inside the room. He watched Ben walk back through the door and stayed until he was satisfied that the door had been locked properly.

"Right," he muttered, "I just hope we don't lose this lot. You hear that?" he said up to the ceiling of the TARDIS, "No games, please."

Then he turned and followed the path Rose had taken.

He found her in the kitchen, fussing around with a kettle.

She looked up as he came in. "Tea?" she asked, agreeably.

"Yeah, alright," said the Doctor, looking pleased, but slightly wary.

"Good. Sit down," said Rose, firmly and bringing out another mug. "Because we need to talk."

* * *

Sorry it sucked. 

Anyway, the next chapter could very well be the last ever one. So please review, and maybe I'll be really encouraged to update that little bit faster...


	9. Chapter Nine

Ok, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter. It could have been, but I didn't want to cram everything into one chapter. So there's another one to go yet...

Mentions...

**Laseri**: Oh, don't worry. There should be a happy, reasonably fluffy ending – that's the only reason I started the story, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. God knows what I'm going to do when I finally finish this, though.

**GinnyGin**: I love the Doctor too - bless him and his leather jacket. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. Oh, and I don't know if you can have Jack. Only if I get visitation rights, or something. :D

**Vampirehelsing**: Wow, I got people begging. That's a scary thought, lol. Well, they're kind of close, but probably not as close as we'd all like...

**Pharaoh Katt**: It wasn't that horribly ended, was it? Although, I must admit, I do have a pretty hard time trying to think of the last line for chapters. I guess he hasn't noticed the crystal. And maybe, Ballifregan was supposed to sound kind of like Gallifreyan? But that's just a thought, you know...

**earthdrago**: Well the crystal is inside her tin foil hat. But not glowing, because there's no light. But that'll be explained in the next chapter - not this one, I'm afraid...

**Becsy Lexi**: I think they've managed to leave Fridem well and truly behind. Which I'm actually very relieved about, as well. Hope you enjoy this next – not last - part.

**eeveekitty85**: Well I'm glad you don't think it sucked...And I really don't think the Doctor would be the kind of guy to throw himself to the floor, sobbing. I mean, look at all the stuff he did in the series. Exactly –he did nothing, really. If you get what I mean. Which'll probably be hard, considering I'm confusing myself...

**Dr Azaria**: I'm really sorry you were disappointed by the last chapter. I think the idea is that the Doctor IS more than a little upset, but he's not the kind of person who would let it show. You know - he'd just go on grinning and pretending everything's normal. Because he doesn't do 'domestic' and he probably hasn't admitted to himself that he likes Rose. Also, Rose didn't tell him about the crystal straight away because Ben and Fridem were around. And for another reason I've put in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter a little better and thanks for giving me an honest review. :D

**Vision Gurl**: But now Fridem's gone, which is good. :D

**Jessie Wings**: Yup, the Doctor's worse nightmare. You can sing loudly every time there's some Doctor/Rose stuff, if you like. Fridem is very stupid, but there's a subtle hint about why that is in here. And maybe locking them up wasn't very 'Doctorish' but I think he wouldn't have wanted them wandering around, in case they broke something. Or got lost. Well, hope you enjoy this...

**Quarkz**: Well, you reviewed now, so I won't glare at you. I'm just glad that you like it, and I hope you enjoy this. Man, I'm nice, lol.

**LilCosette**: Well, I hope I've updated soon enough for you. And I like the fact that the TADIS is conscious, so it's fun to include that stuff. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this. :D

**Rainbow**: Aw, thanks. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LiTtLePeRsOn: **I'm glad you agree with how I made the Doctor react. I really don't think he's the kind of guy to make a big scene. And I don't think I'd ever end up writing episodes for the BBC, but thanks for the compliment, all the same, lol.

**The Angel Of Hope**: a) Thanks very much. b) Hopefully he will soon and c) here you go. Lol. Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: If you're still unsure about whether I own this or not, I suggest you seek medical help. Because it belongs to the BBC. And probably always will, unless they go mad and sell it to Channel Four, or something.**

* * *

"Rose," groaned the Doctor, staring moodily down at the table top, "There is nothing to talk about." 

Suddenly the Doctor got a panicked look in his eyes. He glanced nervously at Rose, where she stood at the kettle and then back over to the table, where he was sitting.

"Hang on," he said, starting to stand up, "Rose, I told you – I don't do domestic. And a 'We Need To Talk' talk definitely falls under the domestic category. So if you'll excuse me..."

As he started to turn away, Rose lazily reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Sit. Down," she said, in a dangerous voice he had never heard her use before, but would probably come in useful next time they were facing an alien enemy, "This can hardly be called a 'domestic' talk," she continued, as she set tea down in front of the Doctor – made exactly how he liked it –and pushed him into a chair, "We're just having a necessary discussion."

"Necessary!" scoffed the Doctor, "I already told you, there is nothing to talk about. Especially in a domestic way."

"Um, yeah there is," said Rose, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite him, "Like why you got so upset about me kissing the Fridem guy."

"Upset?" the Doctor shook his head, but still looked slightly pained at the memory, "I was not upset. Not me. In fact, I'm very happy. I mean, it's not my fault if you enjoy going off and getting a new boyfriend on every planet we visit."

"I do not!" burst out Rose, "And would you please stop calling him my boyfriend? Or any guy I happen to so much as talk to." She rolled her eyes and drank some of her tea, "You have a serious jealousy complex."

"Right, so you just happen to kiss guys you barely know. And I do not have a jealousy complex." He forced a laugh, "I'm not jealous. Like I said, it's not my problem."

Rose buried her head in her hands and then looked up at the Doctor, "It clearly bothers you. Why do you even care?"

He looked at her steadily for a few minutes, before looking away in confusion. "I don't care. You're perfectly entitled to go around kissing whoever you want to kiss."

Rose screamed in frustration, "Look, why do you think I actually _wanted_ to kiss him?"

"Oh, excuse me," said the Doctor sarcastically, "I didn't realise you just happened to fall into such a compromising position with your lips firmly on his. How stupid of me."

"Maybe I was trying to create a distraction," she said, watching him closely.

"Well it clearly worked," muttered the Doctor, taking a long drink of his tea.

"Yeah, it did," said Rose, defensively, "And a bloody good thing, too. That Fridem guy was seriously unhinged."

"What do you mean?" demanded the Doctor, looking up sharply.

"Well, he was just odd. And I really was trying to create a distraction. The kiss was just a way of trying to, you know, stop him finding something out and getting angry. I didn't think he'd be a particularly nice guy, angry."

"Did he hurt you?" the Doctor asked her, seriously, setting his mug down quickly. Any feelings he had about The Kiss swiftly replaced with concern.

"No," said Rose, quietly, "But, you know, he drugged me. Something in the food, I think. Or maybe the wine. And he kept asking me questions about you - which, by the way, I didn't answer. At least not correctly. Anyway, he kept trying to get me to tell him something, but eventually he spun me too hard and I was sick. Must have got some of the drugs out of my system because after that I was perfectly capable of thinking straight and finding out about hippies and crystals," she paused, out of breath.

If the Doctor was confused, he didn't show it.

"So you're ok? He didn't try anything?"

"I'm fine," smiled Rose, secretly glad that he had gone back to being concerned about her.

"I should never have let you go," said the Doctor, angrily, "And he didn't even give me the thing I needed."

"I don't know if you remember," said Rose, dryly, "But I insisted. It just turned out that he was a mentally instable git."

"Yeah, but I should have realised," said the Doctor.

"Hey, it doesn't matter," said Rose gently, "We're fine now. Back in the TARDIS. Admittedly in the company of ten hippies, but that's ok. And about him not giving you the thing you wanted -there's something else I nee-"

But Rose was cut off by a loud groan from the Doctor. "Oh God," he moaned, "I completely forgot about the hippies."

He jumped up, spilling some of the tea in his haste, "Let's go. We better go set the course and get them out of here as soon as possible."

"Wait," said Rose, trying to get through to him, "there's something I really need to sho-"

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I can't help feeling slightly nervous about having so many drug-influenced people inside my TARDIS. Also, I'm not sure giving Ben the key was a particularly good idea."

"You gave Ben the key?" asked Rose, momentarily surprised.

"I might have done," said the Doctor mildly.

He walked briskly over to her chair and held out two hands to help her up. "Come on, the sooner we get them out of here, the better."

As desperate as she was to let him know, Rose could see that her news about the crystal would have to wait. Besides, to be completely honest, she was also slightly nervous about telling him. She had, after all, had no real indication that it was what he wanted. She glanced over surreptitiously at where the crystal lay, unobtrusively wrapped in tin foil, next to the kettle. Rose took his offered hands and got up.

As she stood facing the Doctor, waiting for him to bustle off to the Control Room, he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry for being so difficult, earlier," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't worry," said Rose, very surprised and slightly dazed.

All too soon, he released her and started bounding off to the Control Room.

"Come on, Rose," he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to need a hand with the controls, you know."

"Sure," answered Rose, somewhat breathlessly and started to follow.

"Right," said the Doctor, once the TARDIS was completely still, "Kent, late sixties. Now let's go and evict the tenants."

He strode briskly off while Rose was still gingerly picking herself up off the floor.

Ten minutes later the Doctor was growing increasingly frustrated. So far, he'd accidentally walked into Rose's room, a large bathroom, Rose's room again and then a swimming pool. Well, he hadn't actually walked into the swimming pool, but it had certainly been close.

"Very funny," he murmured to the corridor around him, "But surely you know that we need to get them out. I don't see how this mucking about is helping."

He tried the door on his left and barely managed to contain a shriek of frustration as he found himself looking into Rose's room, once again.

Suddenly, he heard a loud of chorus of, "Rose, hey Rose! Come on in."

Marching swiftly off towards the source of the sound, he turned a corner and found Rose standing at the entrance to the hippies' own psychedelic room.

"Uh, no thanks," she was saying, "Isn't the Doctor here?"

"No," said a rather happy looking Ben, "But he's over there. Behind you." He started laughing as if this was very funny.

Rose ignored him and looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor hurrying down the corridor towards her.

"There you are. Did you get lost, or something?" she chided.

"No," muttered the Doctor. "Alright Ben," he said, pulling the man out of the room, "We're there. You can go home, now."

"Groovy!" cried Ben, "Hey," he called over his shoulder, "We're back on earth, man!"

Rose shook her head sadly. "It's such a shame that we have to say goodbye to him while he's high."

"Yeah, well," said the Doctor, cheerfully, "Some people just can't get off the drugs, can they? Alright people," the Doctor yelled into the room, "Come on, we've found a place that's even... _groovier_ than here. It's really... It's really _far-out_. So follow me."

He headed off and said to Rose in a low voice, "You take the back and make sure there are no stragglers."

"This is like a really wrong school trip," muttered Rose darkly, before walking to the back of the small and staggering crowd.

Eventually, after a few incidents with some hippies falling over, or attempting to enter other rooms, they arrived back in the Control Room.

The Doctor stood at the door, seeing people out. For once, Rose noticed, he seemed to be acting like a perfect host. He was actually thanking the people as they passed him. It was pretty bizarre, really. She idly wondered if the Doctor had ever had proper parties in the TARDIS. Rose shook her head, as she remembered that the Doctor had never really proved to be the partying type. And plus, he'd be too worried about someone inflicting damage on the TARDIS in any way.

But she didn't notice that as Ben passed, the Doctor slipped him a small, mauve coloured pill. He nodded at Ben and then turned to the next person.

As the last person filed out, the Doctor reached out for Rose's hand and then pulled her outside with him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he asked, as she stood silently, watching the people shuffle lopsidedly off down the street, "It's thanks to you that they're all back on Earth."

"No point, really," muttered Rose, "S'not like they'd remember."

But she still released the Doctor's hand and walked up to Ben, smiling warmly.

"Come to say goodbye?" he asked, cheerfully, returning her smile.

"Something like that," laughed Rose.

"Rose," began Ben seriously, "I just want to thank you for... this. I can't even begin to get my head around it all. It's like some crazy trip. But real."

Rose stared up at him, "Hey," she said, in confusion, "You were high a second ago."

"You have your Doctor friend to thank for that," Ben motioned over to the alien standing silently by the TARDIS door. He was staring at them, looking not entirely unlike a bodyguard. "Hey, Doc," shouted over Ben, "Any chance of having some more of those pills? They'd come in really useful, man."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a minute before calling out, "How about no? And not just because you called me 'Doc'. I'm afraid that they tend to have very adverse effects when taken in large quantities. So sorry, no."

"Worth a shot," shrugged Ben, "But thanks, anyway. For the taking me home."

"No problem," grinned the Doctor, before turning around and walking back into the TARDIS.

"Strange man," said Ben, shaking his head comically at Rose.

"Strange alien," laughed Rose.

"Right," frowned Ben. "But he likes you, you know. Very protective of you, too. I'm surprised he actually let me on the ship with you around."

"You should be," said Rose, seriously, "The last guy he let me bring aboard left with a hole in his head."

Ben began laughing, but quickly stopped when he saw she wasn't joking. "You mean..." he started, his mouth dry, "The Doctor _shot_ him?"

"Oh, no," said Rose, hastily backtracking, "He didn't shoot him... It's just... Nah, it's too complicated. Let's just say that he wasn't the same again. And not at the Doctor's hands, either."

"Right," said Ben, nodding like he understood. "But I mean it, Rose. You look after that guy."

Rose blushed and then smiled up at Ben, radiantly. "I will. Anyway, you should go. Join the party. Parties."

"I'll do that," grinned Ben, before pulling her into a quick hug.

Rose hugged him back, inwardly thankful that the Doctor had gone back inside. She didn't want to think about what he would say if he saw her hugging Ben. Plus, she still wasn't sure if she'd actually managed to convince him about the whole Fridem thing.

"Alright. Thanks again," said Ben, releasing her, "You are one groovy girl."

"And you're... one groovy guy."

"Bye," Ben turned and started walking away.

"Ben?" called Rose, to his back.

"Yeah?" He turned around, looking at her curiously.

"Have a nice life," finished Rose.

"Oh, I will," said Ben, smiling again, "Thanks to you two."

And then he left. Properly, this time. Hastening after the rest of his hippy friends.

Grinning slightly to herself, Rose walked slowly back over to the door and into the TARDIS.

"Is that the last of your boyfriends we'll be seeing today?" said the Doctor sardonically, as she entered the Control Room and closed the door behind her.

"Not," said Rose, through gritted teeth, "my boyfriend. We've been through this."

"Right," grinned the Doctor. "At least that one managed to stay out of trouble."

"Look," began Rose, staring up at the Doctor, her heart beating fast, "I know what you thought you saw, but it really wasn't what it looked like. I genuinely did not want to kiss him. I was trying to create a distraction. I... did something he probably wouldn't like."

She marched over and grabbed the Doctor's hand. He simply stared down at her, a rather alarmed expression on his face.

"We had a talk, didn't we?" He asked, anxiously, "I apologised. We really don't need to go over this any more."

Rose simply set her jaw determinedly and started pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm afraid the tea will be cold by now," said the Doctor, as Rose led him into the room and let go of his hand.

Rose looked at him slightly nervously for a few seconds, before walking over to the crystal.

"Oh, don't bother making another cup, Rose," said the Doctor tiredly, as he saw her heading towards the kettle, "Really, don't."

Rose shook her head impatiently. "Would you please," she said, dismissively, as she seized the crystal, "forget about tea for a second? There's something I need to show you. And I think – well, I really hope – that you like it."

* * *

Ok, this was for everyone who has to start contemplating going back to school/college/whatever. And we all know that 'education is good for you' is a big, fat lie. Just like we know that a day of fanfiction and a ready supply of chocolate is the only way to retain a strong – and very necessary - connection with fantasy. So by reviewing, just think of yourself as rebelling against reality. Go on, review... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Well this is surreal. I can't believe I'm actually on the final chapter of a story. As some people who've read my other stories might realise, I don't generally... bother building up and carrying out a whole plot. So this is a particularly momentous occasion. The first ever (running) fanfic I've finished. Although I am pretty tempted to throw in a random and completely unrelated plot twist so I can continue it. But I realise it has to end. Unfortunately, I don't think you're going to actually like this ending. Especially if you're one of the ones who's been routinely asking for a nice romantic climax. So sorry about that. Mention the **E** word and maybe, just _maybe_, I could be persuaded...

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed throughout the story. You make my day. Days. Mentions...

**eveekitty85**: Ok, this ending is probably not going to make you particularly happy. So, sorry. But if it's any consolation, it doesn't make me that happy either... But I hope you like it anyway. I really do. Thanks for being such a great reviewer throughout the whole story, for every chapter. I really am honoured.

**Jessie Wings**: I like the way you think, lol. And would you mind explaining how the tone changed? I'm interested and rather dense. Thanks for reading and reviewing, even though you're not a particular fan of Doctor/Rose. :D

**Vampirehelsing**: And now I'm putting more up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

**Becsy Lexi**: Well, here, all is resolved. Although, probably not quite as much as you'd like. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews throughout the whole story. You're awesome (I love that word.)

**Laseri**: Ah, but this is... So here it is. The end. I'm feeling very sad. I really hope you enjoy it, after all the reviews you've given me. Thanks so much.

**GinnyGin**: Yeah, you can visit the Doctor. I suppose so. We should probably just go live in the TARDIS together, you know... I hope you like this and it works ok. Thanks for being such a great reviewer. And I'm glad we've resolved the Doctor and Jack custody issues. :D

**WonderlandsOutcast**: You got a lolly? I want to go to your school! I'm really glad you like the fic and I hope you enjoy this last chapter...

**YamiKITG**: I don't know if the Doctor has a TARDIS licence. But it would make an interesting fic... Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LilCosette**: Nah, you can't feel sorry for Adam... Well, this should be the end. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing:D

**LiTtLePeRsOn: **Ok, I'm really sorry for mentioning school. And I hope this does make up for it. Thanks for reviewing.

**earthdrago**: Hmm. Not sure if you'll like the ending so much, but I hope it's ok. Sorry I didn't explain the hat thing so well in the story. But, anyway. Last chapter – I really hope you enjoy it!

**The Angel Of Hope**: So here it is. The final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**tulzdavampslayer**: Yup, the finale. As it were. Well, I hope you like it anyhow. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**sora's-evil-twin.the-Bad-Wolf: **Of course I'm going to update. And here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing.

**Dr Azaria**: You don't need to apologise. It's all fine. Well, I hope this chapter managed to work for your first two hopes. Not sure what it'll do about the third... Anyway, thanks very much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. :D

**Princess Jennifer**: Well, thanks so much for reviewing. I really hope you enjoy this final chapter. School sucks, but I hope this may help you to forget a while...

**Disclaimer: Not mine and the other nine chapters aren't, either. **

* * *

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, taking the tin foil package from Rose and sitting down at the table, "A baked potato? We're not going for the healthier chip option, are we?" 

He peeled back a bit of the wrapper and exposed the hard pink of the crystal.

"It's a crystal," he observed, mildly, "A pink one. Very pretty."

He looked up at Rose, who was leaning against the kitchen worktop, watching him expectantly. He noticed the disappointment and confusion in her gaze as she saw him place the crystal back down on the table.

"It's a very nice crystal," he tried again. "A good, strong pink." He grinned at her, mainly because he was at a loss as to what else he was supposed to do.

"It was prettier before," said Rose, not even bothering to conceal her frustration, "There was a light shining up through it. And it made me feel... made me feel completely calm. Completely relaxed – like nothing in the world mattered." She sank into a chair opposite the Doctor and buried her head in her hands. "I was so sure it was the thing you needed. So sure."

The Doctor looked at her curiously, her head down with her blonde hair concealing her face. He managed to suppress a strong desire to stroke her hair away from her face.

"Is that why you had to... had to distract Fridem?" he asked, gently, "So you could take this?"

"Yeah," muttered Rose, not lifting her head, "He was using it to control people on the planet. That's why everyone was so relaxed– not just because of the drugs. I thought that that was what you were asking him for, so I took it. It was obvious he wasn't going to give it to you, anyway." She looked up at him, bleakly, "Shouldn't have bothered, should I?"

He didn't answer her, though. The Doctor was looking down at the partially unwrapped crystal with an expression of intent fascination.

"Controlling people..?" he asked nobody in particular.

Gently, he lifted the crystal back off the table and held in his hands. Sensing the change in his mood, Rose watched him fixedly as he completely removed her sorry, tin-foil hat. When he had freed the small crystal, he turned it around in his hands for a bit, seemingly examining it closely.

"The base wouldn't come off," explained Rose, as she noticed him stop and gently touch it, stroking it with his index finger, "I tried, but I couldn't get it free..."

She trailed off as the Doctor suddenly looked up at her and grinned manically. His eyes were sparkling with something that looked to Rose like wonder and extreme excitement.

"Rose," he began, his voice coming out as little more than a breathy whisper.

He cleared his throat. Rose watched him, apprehensively. Was she imagining things, or were there tiny tears in his eyes?

"Rose," he said, in a much stronger voice, "I don't think you realise what... What..."

Suddenly, he lunged across the table and kissed Rose roughly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Rose. This is fantastic. You're fantastic! Best companion I-" He resumed his manic grinning, looking like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"S'ok," said Rose, her cheeks markedly pinker, still reeling from the kiss and compliments, "So it's something more than just a pretty crystal?"

"Crystal?" asked the Doctor, looking at her in bemusement, "Oh, the crystal's nothing. That was probably what was distorting the signal. No," he said, turning over the crystal, so Rose could get a clearer look at the rusty, metal base, three long spokes clinging firmly to the crystal, "_This_ is what's important."

"What, that bit of metal?" exclaimed Rose, in surprise.

The Doctor looked at her, reproachfully.

"It's not just a 'bit of metal', Rose," he said, gently, "It's a bit of Gallifreyan metal. Probably one of the only remainders of its kind. I thought Fridem might have had something like it, but it was always a long shot. But now... Well, thanks to you, I have it."

Rose stared at the base, in awe. She'd originally thought it was worthless. Completely unnecessary. With growing horror, she remembered how hard she had tried to leave it behind. But it had turned out to be a link to the Doctor's home. And judging by the Doctor's reaction, a pretty important one, too.

"So was that what was producing the... calming ray things?" She asked, turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"Well, yes," said the Doctor, "It would have been producing the original signal. However, that pretty, pink crystal, would have distorted them. Dispersed and rearranged the components so that instead of feeling calm, they would have become little short of mindless. It's a healing tool," he added, "Soothes and heals. I haven't seen one since... you know."

"So is it going to go into the MedLab?" prompted Rose.

"MedLab?" echoed the Doctor, "Oh, no. It's not for healing people, Rose. That's probably why it caused – or prevented, depending how you look at it - so many problems on PeaceandLove. No, it's meant for healing the TARDIS."

"Right," Rose blinked, "So... what are you going to do with it, then?"

"Do with it?" said the Doctor, repeating her again, "Well, I'm going to do a hell of a lot with it. When I manage to install this into the old girl's system, you'll notice the difference, I promise."

"I will?" asked Rose, finding herself suddenly imagining the TARDIS turning pink.

The Doctor just continued grinning and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver.

"If I can just remove this crystal without harming the base..."

Rose laughed, as the Doctor stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. The Doctor glanced up at her and his grin broadened when he noticed the happy expression with which she was watching him.

Rose. His Rose. Female human. He'd taken her right out of her council estate. Shown her things that could have destroyed her. And what did she do? She laughed. She made him tea. She brought him a Gallifreyan artefact without him even asking – without him even implying that it was the thing that was needed. Amazing, really. With her, he wasn't alone. And he would have done anything in the world for her. Anything.

"Hey," he said, pausing in his careful examination of the metal with the Sonic Screwdriver, "When I've got this sorted, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Somewhere amazing. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," said Rose lightly, smiling in amusement, "I'm here. On the TARDIS. With you. You've already taken me to amazing places. You've changed my life. What could you possibly owe me?"

If it was possible, the Doctor's grin became even wider and his eyes seemed to positively glow. His Rose.

"Besides," added Rose, conversationally, "It's not like I'd know anywhere to go, is it? I think I'll leave you to do the choosing. Or, you know, the TARDIS to do the choosing. Seeing as she's the one who seems to decide where we go. She'll like that... the thing, will she?"

"Of course she will," he answered immediately. His brow creased slightly as remembered something – realised something.

"So that's what it was," he said wonderingly, looking around in the way that Rose now knew meant he was thinking about the TARDIS.

"That's what what was?" asked Rose, curiously, frowning a little as she tried to get the difficult sentence out.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "When you were... well, having dinner with Fridem, me and Ben were going to go out somewhere." He paused as he saw Rose raise her eyebrows at him.

"You were going to go out with Ben?" she asked, mockingly.

"I had to get him out!" said the Doctor, defensively, "You have no idea how irritating that guy was, Rose. I mean, he was a nice enough, I suppose, but my God, he knew how to ask questions."

Rose simply shrugged and smiled – happy that the Doctor had at least admitted that Ben was a nice guy.

"Anyway," the Doctor continued on with his explanation, "As we were leaving, the TARDIS started sending me shocks. I could get in and out, but every time I touched her, I'd get an electric shock. So I thought... well, since nothing else seemed to be going wrong, I thought it must be something to do with you." He looked up at her for a second and Rose was struck by the genuine concern in his eyes, "Anyway, so we came. And you were fine. More than fine," he said, smiling ruefully at the memory.

"So, what do you think it was?" prompted Rose, anxious that they weren't back to talking about The Kiss.

"Oh, right. Well because the TARDIS is effectively in your head, I think she must have been reacting when you were so close to the Gallifreyan metal."

"Ok," smiled Rose, "So I'm connected to the TARDIS and the TARDIS is connected to Gallifrey. Makes sense. Clever girl," she added, to the room around her.

"Yeah," smiled the Doctor, proudly. Although he was proud of two girls – with the TARDIS because... well, because she was his TARDIS – and with Rose, for working everything out. And just being Rose. "Anyway, I'm going to install this now. Could take a while."

Rose grimaced, "Poor TARDIS. Hours of being ferociously banged with a mallet every time something doesn't go your way."

"Oi!" cried the Doctor, defending himself, "I am always very gentle."

"Of course you are," soothed Rose. She started to stand up, "Well, I would stay up, watch you work and make you endless cups of tea, but I'm pretty tired after everything. So I'll be going to bed."

"Alright then," said the Doctor, also standing up, "I'm moving into the Control Room now, anyway."

"Goodnight," smiled Rose, starting to turn away.

With lightning speed, the Doctor reached out and gently took her wrist.

"Goodnight," he said softly, pulling her towards him.

With infinite gentleness, he leant down and placed a light kiss on her lips. It was a split second touch, but it made Rose feel a hundred different feelings. It was strange – her kiss with Fridem had been much more. A longer kiss. More... _physical_ kiss. And yet this butterfly kiss the Doctor had just given her seemed a thousand times more intimate, a thousand times more beautiful and a thousand times more meaningful.

Rose swayed slightly as the Doctor released her wrist and backed away a little. He smiled; the corners of his eyes crinkling up. Not giving anything away. Was his head spinning as much as Rose's was?

"Thank you," he said sincerely, looking directly into her eyes.

"No problem," murmured Rose, happily, "Goodnight."

She recovered enough to turn around and head off to her bedroom. At the door she paused for a second, remembering something.

"You know what Fridem thought you wanted?" she asked, pausing briefly to lean against the doorframe. "A love potion."

The Doctor seemed to choke on his most recent intake of breath. "What?" he managed.

"A love drug. Whatever. Thought you wanted a Ballifregan love drug."

The Doctor looked aghast for a second, before he worked it out. Then his easy grin spread back over his face and he chuckled softly.

"Love drug. Ha."

Rose smiled at him once last time before standing upright and moving off. Saying so softly that she could barely hear herself; "Guess he couldn't see you didn't need one." Then moved off down the corridor to her own room.

The Doctor stared after her in amazement, before carefully slipping his Sonic Screwdriver back into his pocket, lovingly picking up the crystal and heading off to the Control Room. He was prepared for a long and busy night. But he didn't mind – it was labour of love, after all. And now, he was running on pure adrenaline. He couldn't work out what had triggered the adrenaline, though – was it the discovery of the Gallifreyan metal, or Rose?

* * *

The Doctor rolled over, irritably. 

Rose kissing Fridem. Fridem kissing Rose. Fridem turning and smiling. Taking Rose's hand and leading her away. Taking Rose away from him...

The Doctor moaned and shook his head, trying to clear the image.

It didn't work. Instead his head was now filled with images of Daleks. Hundreds of thousands of them. Surrounding him. He was aware that Rose was somewhere but she faded away as once again, he was reliving the destruction of Gallifrey...

With a shout, the Doctor suddenly sat bolt upright. Breathing heavily, sweat running down his face, he looked around the room with restless eyes.

His eyes alighted on a figure standing unannounced in the doorway, wearing shorts and an oversized T-shirt, quietly watching him. He felt himself noticeably relax as she smiled hesitantly at him.

"Nightmare?" she asked, calmly, closing the door behind her.

She didn't wait for his brief nod, "Yeah, me too." She walked a little further into the room, wearing a frown that was born both out of concern for the Doctor and memories of her own nightmare.

The Doctor looked at her worriedly. "Bad nightmares?"

"You know," shrugged Rose, "The usual."

The Doctor wasn't fooled by her carefree attitude. Even in the dark he could see the fear that had been left behind. He pulled back the covers a little, and motioned for her to get in. Carefully, she slid in beside him until she was nestled against his chest, his arms tightly locked around her. She felt safe.

"You going to tell me about these nightmares?" he asked, quietly.

"They're nothing," mumbled Rose, "Just... The Dalek. So many people died then." She paused a little and then added, almost inaudibly, "My dad."

The Doctor pulled her a little closer, wishing he could tell her not to worry. Wishing he could make it go away. But he couldn't – because it had all happened and it was real. All he could do was hold her and try and make sure that here, at least, she felt safe.

"You going to tell me about yours, then?" asked Rose, impishly, moving her head back a little so she could look him in the eye.

"It was nothing," said the Doctor, quietly.

"Didn't look like nothing," whispered Rose, looking at him with such understanding that he felt compelled to tell her.

"Gallifrey," he said, in a gruff voice, staring resolutely at the ceiling, "My planet. My People. Daleks." He left out the part involving Fridem. But as he remembered it, he tightened his arms around her, ever so slightly.

Rose nodded and then hugged him back.

"I had fun," she said, "On Peaceandlove. Well, Fridem wasn't too fun – but the rest of the planet was cool. The people were cool."

"You mean your little ape friends?" teased the Doctor,

"Oi," she attempted to stifle a yawn, "If I'm such a 'silly, little ape', how come I managed to get you that crystal?"

"Everyone has their lucky days," said the Doctor, nonchalantly. But Rose could tell from the way he was smiling that he didn't mean it.

"Hey, right when we arrived, you promised me 'hours of dancing in hot rooms'. Whatever happened to that?" Rose demanded, briefly remembering dancing with Fridem and thinking that dancing with the Doctor would be amazing. Indescribable.

"Fridem happened," said the Doctor, simply, "You wouldn't have liked it much, anyway. Strobe lights. LSD. Nah, it would have exhausted you. But I'll take you somewhere with even better dancing, sometime."

"I'm bloody tired now. You must be too – did you manage to put the metal in?"

"Yeah," smiled the Doctor, remembering what he was intending to do with the crystal, "It's going to work really well. The TARDIS should have fewer faults now. But, yeah, you could say I'm tired."

He rearranged his head on the pillow and then smiled at Rose who seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Comfy?"

"Yeah," yawned Rose, quietly wondering why they never found these situations awkward. They were lying in each others arms and yet managing to talk like everything was normal. "You?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Ocjinoktihenaton," said Rose, sleepily.

The Doctor moved back in astonishment and stared down at Rose - who was already falling asleep - his mouth unattractively open.

"Rose," he demanded, "What did you just say?"

Rose's eyelids fluttered open. She frowned, drowsily. "I said it right, didn't I? I was practicing. I think I did... Ocjino... Ocjinok..." She drifted off to sleep, the Doctor staring at her in wonder.

The Doctor smiled and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Do you know," he whispered, to her sleeping face, "that it's practically impossible for any human to pronounce that?"

He watched her for a while and before he knew what he was doing, kissed her cheek.

Rose stirred slightly, the corners of her mouth turning up into a beatific smile. One of her newly smooth legs brushed against where the leg of the Doctor's sweatpants had ridden up. The Doctor gritted his teeth, cursing the invention that had made her legs so smooth.

Then he relaxed and smiled again. She was here. Asleep beside him – inside his arms. Fridem hadn't got her. He had tried, yes, but failed miserably. Because no one was going to take his silly, little ape away.

Gently pulling her as close as he possibly could, he started planning where he could take her next.

* * *

No, I'm not in love with the last line either. (_Thanks to **earthdrago **for pointing out the typo_)But I've been obsessing over if for weeks and couldn't come up with anything better. Guess school has imprisoned my muse. Maybe I'll change it if I ever come up with something better. 

Well. That's it, I suppose... Thanks for reading. And if you've bothered to read this far, why not bother to review? Good or bad, I love them all.

So thanks. Oh, and as a final thing – if anyone wants to suggest a better story title, go ahead. I'd give you credit, of course...


End file.
